Seduced by a Saiyan
by Go18
Summary: Takes place 2 years after the Cell Game where Goku beats Cell and the android were turned into human instead. Bulma constructed a new device which brings out the other side of someone (If used on Vegeta the nice part comes out). The device falls to the wrong hands and all hell broke loose. Warning: Not for Krillin and Chichi Fans
1. Kakarot Awakens

Chapter 1: Kakarot Awakens

"Ureka!" shouted Bulma from within her lab, "Finally all this hard work is paying off and now I'm going to go test this baby on someone but who?" she wondered.

"WOMAN! Come fix my DAMN BREAKFAST!" rang Vegeta's impatient voice causing Bulma to jump onto her feet.

"Oh I wish he could be more nic-" she stopped as she looked down at her machine and then an idea came to her head.

"Why are you so cheerful this morning?" Vegeta asked smugly as Bulma walked into the kitchen with a big smile on her face

"Oh no reason at all…" she replied as she held her hands behind her back carefully concealing the device in her hands with her body but she could tell her efforts were failing badly from Vegeta's raising eyebrow.

"What's that you got back there?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh you mean this?" asked Bulma finally revealing the advice she had kept hidden until now. She could see her husband let out a scoff at the unremarkable remote she had. The prince could have sworn the piece of machinery looked no different than an ordinary television remote controller and rolled his eyes.

"Bravo, so you found a new way to switch on the TV! Good job I'm sure you will win something!" muttered Vegeta sarcastically while giving his mate an equally un-congratulatory applause. "Now how about you make yourself REALLY useful and cook me something WOMAN!"

"Uhh, can't you stop being such a party pooper and running the mood?" pouted Bulma. "And for your information this is no ordinary TV remote, its effect is unlike anything you have ever witnessed. Care to see it in action little prince?" she taunted the red faced prince.

"I will if you'll fix my damn breakfast!" he replied.

"Okay here goes nothing!" Bulma said and fired a blue beam at Vegeta, causing his body to glow blue and suddenly, the light color separated into two blue lights and when the chain reaction stopped, the genius scientist shouted in joy as she saw two Vegetas.

"Oh good morning honey, how did things go with that invention you were working on?" the second Vegeta asked in an uncharacteristically gentle voice much to the disgust of first Vegeta.

"Oh just fine! Thank you honey, you are so sweet." she replied as she went to go kiss the other Vegeta.

"URGH! WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT AND WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" the first Vegeta asked angrily at his woman "cheating on him".

"Calm down Vegeta, all I did was bringing out the nicer side of you, and who could have known you could be so gentle" Bulma explained as she continued to make out with the other Vegeta.

"Urgh...WOMAN, I want him back into my being...NOW!" Vegeta shouted.

"Oh okay, you're always ruining my fun!" she pouted as she pressed a button and zapped the two with the energy beam again. The two lights began merging into one and when the chain reaction stopped once more, Vegeta stood with an angry look on his face. "There you go your majesty, happy now? Now if you can be so kind I got to go change right quick before making your breakfast!" said Bulma said as she ran upstairs, ignoring Vegeta cursing her out.

The Saiyan Prince then looked at Bulma's device. "Damn device!" he cursed under his breath but suddenly something came to him. "Hmm...if that machine can bring out my nice side, just what would it do if it were to hit a goody two-shoes like say, Kakarot?" he wondered as a devilish smirk appeared on his face. Pocketing the machine, he walked out of the house.

* * *

"Ummm...that was good!" Goku said as he swallowed twenty helpings of pancakes, bacon and toast. Letting out a satisfied burp, the Saiyan warrior suddenly got out of his chair.

"Goku, where are you going?" Chichi asked as she started taking the dirty dishes over to the sink.

"Oh well I'm going to go train, I mean, never know when a bad guy might show up so I think it's best that I be ready." he replied.

"Oh Goku, hurry back, so we can do a little 'training' of our own!" Chichi said seductively, causing him to blush as he walked out of the house.

Goku flew over the land, letting the wind blew against his wild, spikey hair. He was happy that the Cell business has finally been resolved but suddenly he stopped as he saw Vegeta heading his way. "Oh hi Vegeta, how's it going?" the naïve Saiyan asked.

"Oh just fine!" the Prince of all Saiyans replied with a devilish smile on his face as he eyed his rival up and down couldn't wait to conduct his little experiment on his dumb subject.

"Hey what's that?" Goku asked noticing the remote hanging out of the prince's pocket.

"Oh this contraption? Are you sure you want to know?" he asked and to his relief the knucklehead nodded. "Well if you really must know, this is a new invention made by my woman and I'd be glad to show you how it works!" Vegeta said barely able to hide his excitement.

"Well okay, show me then!" Goku replied.

"Hmm...this is just too perfect to be true!" he thought before pressing the button firing the blue beam at Goku, engulfing the tall Saiyan's form with the blue light. Vegeta started laughing like a madman as he couldn't wait to see the results of his little plan and soon two glowing lights appeared as the chain reaction had stopped.

"Hey Vegeta, what did you do?" Goku asked in shock.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Vegeta replied as he pointed at the Saiyan standing beside his dumbass of a rival wondering how someone so smart in combat could be so stupid when it comes to daily life.

"What in the world? There are two of me but how?" Goku asked in astonishment staring at his double who sports an evil smirk on his face.

"It feels so good to be apart from him!" the double stated in a dark tone similar to that of a Saiyan.

"Huh...who me?" Goku asked.

"Yes Goku you. You're nothing but a damn embarrassment to our race, always trying to protect the weak and the helpless and worst of all, you chose a poor excuse of a mate who you call Chichi!" the second Goku stated crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What are you trying to say, Goku2?" asked Goku.

"First of all I'm not Goku2, the name's Kakarot and secondly, it's time to carry out my original mission, to conquer this planet and rebuild the Saiyan Empire and start a new race of Saiyans, half-breeds who aren't weaklings!" Kakarot explained.

"Watch it Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted angrily no longer able to stay silent at the outrageous claims by his other half. Kami knows he's the one and true Saiyan prince and no upstart, no matter how power he is can uproot his royal heritage.

"Or what? You're going to try to defeat me like you always do and knows good and well that you're nothing compared to my powers?" the low-class warrior asked, causing Vegeta to grit his teeth and blast of into Super Saiyan.

"Hmm...power up to Super Saiyan all you want little man, but I really don't have time for you!" Kakarot stated without so much as looking at the prince.

"And why's that? Because you know I'll kick your ass?" Vegeta asked taking up battle stance ready to put down his rebellious subject.

"Keep bluffing little prince. Besides, as I said before I'm going to create a new race of Saiyans with a certain female in your little Z gang" he explained.

"If you're talking about Bulma, forget it!" Vegeta shouted his temper rising even further.

"Oh please, the woman I had in mind was a lot more beautiful than Bulma or Chichi could ever be!" Kakarot stated.

"And just who are you referring to?" Goku asked with a stern look on his face, he could tell the Saiyan in front of him meant business and knew full well he might have to step in to put down this new threat.

"Well, how about Eighteen?" Kakarot asked.

"What...you want to mate with Eighteen but she's Krillin's girlfriend." Goku pointed out and the Saiyan Prince nodded in agreement somewhat relieved this Kakarot was not after his Bulma.

"I know that but tell me this, why would she want something like Krillen when she could have someone like me?" Kakarot asked, causing the two to think.

"Well for one reason, she was made to kill you!" Vegeta pointed out. "And for another, she loves Krillen!" Goku added in.

"Is that right? Well we'll just see about that won't we? I promise you, she'll be mine before this day is over with. Oh, and another thing, I don't want you two to interfere with my plan so…" said Kakarot before suddenly firing a ki blast at the device in Vegeta's hand destroying it. "SOLAR FLARE!" he screamed as he blinded the two Saiyans piercing light and took off towards Kame's House.

* * *

At the Kami Household, Eighteen sat out on lawn chair in a blue string bikini, bathing in the sun's rays.

"More lemonade?" Krillin asked as he came out of the house with two glasses full.

"Thank you!" Eighteen said politely as he handed her one of the cups.

"Wow, today sure is beautiful!" said Krillin.

"Yeah I know what you mean, it's been so peaceful since the whole Cell business ended thanks to you Z Fighters!" replied Eighteen sipping the beverage.

"Hey what's that?" Krllin asked as he and Eighteen saw a figure up in the sky heading towards them and soon, they made it out to be Goku or that's who they thought it was as the figure landed on the island. "Oh hi Goku, what brings you here?" the little monk asked.

"Oh for no reason at all, just wanted to come by to check on my best friend and his gorgeous girlfriend!" he replied, causing the ex-cyborg to blush at the comment.

"Umm...Goku, what do want?" Krillin asked a little angry that his "best friend" was making a pass at Eighteen.

"If you really must know Krillin, I've come to do you a favor, I've come to take Eighteen off your hands since you obviously don't know how to handle her." Kakarot replied drily as he licked his lips.

"WHAT? Goku are you listening to yourself and besides, you're married to Chichi! Krillen pointed out in shock taking a few steps backwards.

"Chichi...who?" the Saiyan asked his grin getting wider.

"Krillin, I think he's totally lost it!" said Eighteen disgusted at the nonsense coming out of this Goku's mouth.

"Well baldly, do you accept my offer?" the Saiyan asked coldly as he walked forward towards the couple.

"I don't know who you are but you're not Goku." Krillin concluded angrily putting himself in between the leering Saiyan and Eighteen.

"Oh, you're right, I'm not that weakling Goku, Kakarot is the name." the Spikey haired Saiyan replied.

"KAKAROT! So that means that Goku must have bumped his head again, oh no!" said Krillin in shock. As he talked, Kakarot suddenly disappeared from his view and punched Krillin in the face, causing him to fly into the side of Kame house and then turned his gaze onto Eighteen.

"Urgh! Stay back from me, I'm warning you!" Eighteen protested.

"Or what? You are going to explode but you don't even have the bomb inside of you anymore, so just come with me peacefully Eighteen, unless you want your bald-headed boyfriend to get killed again like he always do because he's so weak." Kakarot stated making the blonde ex-android think. She didn't want to go with Kakarot but she also didn't want to him to hurt Krillin.

"Alright, I'll go but only if you don't hurt Krillin!" Eighteen replied, and as she did so Kakarot walked up to her and ran his hand gently through her hair making the blonde beauty to shiver in fear.

"You've made a wise decision Eighteen!" Kakarot said and suddenly he punched her hard in the gut, causing her to fall unconscious. Picking her up, the Saiyan carried her in his arms and blasted off into the sky.

As they flew off, Goku and Vegeta arrived. "Krillin, Krillin are you alright?" Goku asked his best friend as he shook him but Krillin was out cold.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Vegeta asked.

"Well first, we need Bulma to fix that device so we can get Kakarot back inside of me" Goku replied as he picked up the unconscious Krillen and the three took off.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm taking a short break from my other story. Also I am not the original author of this story but instead have the ownership of this story transferred to me from the original author. Some parts of the story will be edited if not changed completely ad well.


	2. Temptation

Chapter 2: Temptation

Eighteen quickly opened her eyes, looking at her surroundings and was greeted by pitch darkness. She could somewhat make out the bed she was lying on and some portion of the room she was at the moment from the moonlight that shun through the window. There were also candle lights placed all around the room emitting both warm bright light but also a sweet scent that made her relaxed somewhat despite of the questionable situation she found herself in. What's more on closer inspection the blonde beauty could make out that she was wearing what appears to be a white wedding dress and had a white silky veil on her head.

"What the, just where am I and what's with this room?" whispered Eighteen to herself. Whoever that has bothered to decorate the room sure knew what he is doing but just who could this be? Krillen has never done anything this sweet to her and the unusual situation she found herself in felt too romantic it felt surreal and made her uncomfortable in a why she couldn't quite lay her fingers on. The last thing she knew she was on the beach enjoying the weather and then Goku came and…wait…Goku?

"Relax Eighteen, you're alright!" assured a voice from the darkness of the room she was in and the voice was coming from none other than her kidnapper, Goku or should she say Kakarot.

"Stay away from me!" the ex-android shouted as she fired a ki blast at the Saiyan, any traces of romanticism left her upon realizing what was happening but to her dismay the Saiyan easily caught the blast with his bare hand and turned it into dust.

Not giving up yet she quickly charged up another blast this time with both of her hands, lights glowing from her pawns lighting up the room in a beautiful shade of blue. Just as she was about to let loose on the Saiyan warrior he suddenly disappeared from her sight before reappearing in front of her, his hand grasping onto her wrists and forcefully separated her hands causing the energy to dissipate like a smoke.

"Now now my sweet Eighteen, there's no need to ruin the atmosphere now is there? Let's all enjoy this honeymoon suit I have found for us without resorting to violence." taunted Kakarot as he held onto her struggling wrists easily in his hands. "Mmm…how pathetic and to think that you the woman who was supposed to kill me, turned out to be so weak!"

"Please, let me go?" Eighteen asked in fear. "No need to be alarm Eighteen, I won't hurt you." Kakarot whispered as he gently stroked her cheeks, sending shivers down her spine. "Hmm...so weak indeed but I understand why, living with that wimp you called boyfriend and slowly growing soft!" the Saiyan stated menacingly which angered the blonde beauty who proceeded to slap the taste out of his mouth but when he turned around to face her, he looked at her with a savage look.

"Oh yeah, that's how I like my women before I fuck them!" said Kakarot licking his lips and against Eighteen's will she found herself blushing at his seductive comments.

"I don't get it Eighteen, why do you try to hide your feelings from me when you know you want it?" the Saiyan warrior asked, making Eighteen look at him at a cold look.

"I don't want you, what I want is to go home!" she shouted.

"Oh really, then why are these standing at attention?" Kakarot asked as he looked down at her chest in the confines of the white wedding gown and saw them erect. Upon realizing the Saiyan's male gaze resting on her scantly covered chest she quickly covered them shielding them from his gaze.

"Well for one reason, it's cold in here!" Eighteen retorted as she kept arms fold across her chest.

"Whatever you say Eighteen, I'm going to go take a shower, wanna join me?" Kakarot asked causing her cheeks to flush once more. "You might see something much better than Krillin's if he even got one." He pointed out and chuckled a bit seeing Eighteen's face flushing in what he could only perceive as both anger and embarrassment. The Saiyan could see her hand moved ever so slightly as if contemplating whether to give him another hard slap or not and he glared at her as if daring her to make the move. Finally Eighteen relented and merely turned her head the other way refusing to look at him.

"No!" She snapped coldly.

"Alright have it your way but don't try to get out of this house because over the years, Goku as learned a trick on how to create barriers and so, there's one outside this house and if you touch it, Bang!" he explained, causing the ex-android to sit back down in front of the bed.

With a smirk, Kakarot took off his orange gi-shirt before throwing it onto the ground and next, his blue training shirt went, revealing his muscular body which made him looks like a god and now Eighteen's whole face was red as she saw him sliding off his orange pants, leaving him in black boxer. His smirk grew wider as he began to slide them off and when he finally got them off entirely, Eighteen gasped in shock as she looked at his monstrous shaft, 14 inches and 4 inches thick. Despite of living with Krillin for close to a year by now, the blonde ex-android has never seem her boyfriend naked and the sight of the Saiyan's arousal is leaving her speechless. What's more she could see what appears to be a thick monkey tail dangling from behind his well-toned ass. Although Krillen has mentioned how all Saiyans have a tail she had never seem one in person and had to admit the man before her looked more beast than human.

Kakarot was studying her reaction the whole time as he undressed and began laughing seeing her priceless expression. The Saiyan warrior walked towards the bathroom and blew a kiss at her and went inside.

"He expects to stick that thing into this?" asked Eighteen as she looked down between her legs. "I've got to find some way to get out of here!" she muttered to herself as she got off the bed and walked out of the room. The ex-cyborg woman started walking down the halls wondering exactly where she was and how come Goku's bad side had got them a house like this, she could tell the Saiyan hadn't bought the place from how lavishly decorated it is. Soon she found a flight of staircase at the end of the hallway and as she proceeded downstairs to the first floor it wasn't long before her question was answered as she saw a dead man and woman lying close to the front entrance.

"In Kami's name how could he have done this?" whispered Eighteen to herself, whatever has happened to the once gentle Saiyan it was bad and if he was willing to kill just to secure himself a secret hiding place kami knows what he is willing to do just to be with her.

Carefully walking across the corpses she reached for the doorknob but her hopes of leaving the place were quickly dashed as she saw the barrier that Kakarot had mentioned. Not giving up hope, she formed a destructo disc and launched it at the energy field but to her surprise the attack shattered upon impact without so much of a dent on the barrier.

"Admiring my work are you?" suddenly came a voice from behind and she could tell that it was her kidnapper. The mere sound of him made her enter fight or flight mode now that she knew what he was capable of.

"Why did you do this?" she asked pointing at the dead owners.

"Well because I wanted to and it felt good!" he replied with that savage grin on his face.

"Where…just where are we?" Eighteen asked trying to sound angry but the slight stutter in her voice from how hard she was blushing told him that she is anything but.

"Oh you see, I thought this was the perfect place to start…" the Saiyan replied purposefully keeping it ambiguous enjoying the questioned look on her face.

"To start what?"

"Why, to start the rebirth of the Saiyan Empire of course!" explained Kakarot in a satisfied tone and for some reason Eighteen wasn't liking the way he mouthed out Saiyan Empire at all.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, after we have our first child, I'm going to take Bulma's Dragon Ball radar and get the Dragon Balls. After that, I'll wish back all of the Saiyans who have died and they will make me their new leader!" Kakarot stated forcing out a repulsed look on her face.

"I'll never have sex with you!" shouted Eighteen angrily.

"Eighteen, Eighteen, quit being so foolish, you know you want me, when I was in Goku's body, I saw the way you look at him with those cold yet passionate stares!" he explained.

"I never gave that idiot any passionate stares!" she shouted.

"That's another reason why I'm so attracted to you Eighteen, the way you yelled at me, that attitude of yours is making me want you more and more!" he inquired as he walked over towards her in his naked glory.

Eighteen back up against a wall and the Saiyan pressed himself against her. She could feel his granite hard body and the heat radiating from his skin through the wedding gown she was wearing and had to fight hard not to surrender herself to the exquisite feeling of his form against hers.

"It's time Eighteen, no more talking, it's time to mate!" stated the Saiyan warrior seductively, his erection pressing against her private through the white skirt she wore and he could have sworn it felt somewhat moist down there.

"Please don't force me, I love Krillen, I don't love you!" pleaded Eighteen.

"Oh you may hate me now darling but after we're done, you're going to love me!" he retorted. As he talked, Eighteen was actually quite turned on but she wouldn't admit it or would she?

The blonde ex-android started to think for a minute, she knew if she didn't go along with him than he would try to hurt her and Krillin but if she did go along with him, she have no doubt she would regret it for the rest of her life and she thought the others were surely hating her by now.

"Well?" came the Saiyan's rough voice getting impatient. He had to admit he was enjoying her internal struggle but his Saiyan side knew there were more urgent tasks at hand such as repopulating the Saiyans with his new found mate and this honeymoon of his was designed specifically to make that happen.

"Well, I guess I don't really have a choice do I?" finally sighed Eighteen just quiet enough for him to hear and he replied by nibbling on her earlobe, sending more shivers down her spine and suddenly he kissed her, his tongue managed to pry her lips opened and soon found himself sparring with her tongue. Eighteen tried her best not to return the kiss but the pleasure was just too overwhelming for her to control and she began to kiss back. Soon their tongues were entangled together in a passionate dance as saliva dripped down their chins and as they continued to make out in earnest, Kakarot picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the room.

Inside, he roughly threw her on the bed and got on top of her, straddling her waist in the process.

Kakarot captured her lips once more in a fiery kiss and as they continued to kiss he began relieving her from the white gown she was confined in. Eighteen could feel herself trapped in between his large muscular body and the soft bed as their lips touched in a sensual dance while his hands delicately removed her wedding dress just like how a husband would do to his newlywed wife. She had to give credit to the Saiyan warrior for how patient he was in undressing her, when he threw her onto the bed she was expecting the brute to rip off the delicate garment but instead here he was making out with her while making sure the wedding gown hits the floor undamaged. Soon she could feel the last remains of the silky dress removed from her body leaving her in the blue string bikini suit she had worn earlier that day.

"A bikini underneath the wedding gown? Are you serious?" asked the blonde woman after prying her mouth from his with great difficulty and the Saiyan warrior chuckled at her comment.

"What can I say love? You just looked too good in the suit and besides, you wouldn't want me to strip you naked in your sleep now would you?" asked Kakarot making her blush at his implication but before she could say anything else he quickly dove back onto her, his lips and hands moving to work on her curvy figure and soon quiet moans of pleasure began escaping her mouth, her body lit ablaze by his sweet torture.

As she laid there with her mind slowly drifting away to paradise under the caress of her lover suddenly she felt his hand touching her pubic lips through the bikini bottom and the thought of Krillin suddenly came back to her. Panic sets in as she felt his hands start drawing circles against her vagina knowing what awaits her at the end of this whole ordeal. Fighting against the never experienced sensation she was basked in at the moment Eighteen began pushing at the Saiyan warrior's broad chest prompting her lover in heat to groan in displeasure.

"I thought we already have an agreement Eighteen." growled Kakarot against her neck, the sound of irritation unmistakably evident in his voice. Grabbing hold of her hands, the Saiyan warrior effortlessly moved them towards her back while his mouth covered hers silencing her protest. In no time he had her struggling hands underneath her body and proceeded to wrap his tail around her waist and wrists binding her arms beneath her body. Eighteen tried moving her wrists out of the tight bind but Kakarot merely wrapped his tail tighter around her digging into her skin and forcing out a painful whimper from Eighteen.

"Good, now this little trouble has been taken care of let's go back to enjoy our honeymoon shall we?" whispered Kakarot into her ears seductively. Soon he hand was back to where it was fingering her through the elastic blue bikini material while his other free hand ripped off her bikini top exposing her beautiful twin mounds.

"Damn look at you, still trying to hide your desire for me even though your jewels are standing at attention." teased Kakarot who proceeded to claim one of the breasts with his mouth while his hand grasped the unattended one and began pinching and pulling at the soft flash. He could feel her already erected nipples became even harder and smiled at her reaction but could tell from her wrists struggling against his tail that she was still trying to resist him and so the Saiyan warrior did the only thing that came to his mind, and that being slipping his hand that was playing with her cunt into the bikini bottom and pumping his index finger into her pussy.

"Oooooooo!" her reaction was immediate and violent as a beautiful throaty moan escaped her lips while her legs shot up from the intrusion and kicked him in the chest, not in protest but from how good it felt. Her lover chuckled as he felt her tightly binded hands went limp from the sudden surge of pleasure. Slowly he pulled his finger from her warm passage and then thrusted forward just as she was about to regain her strength, paralyzing her hands tied behind her back. It wasn't long before a second and then a third finger was added prompting moans after moans to ring out through the room.

Eighteen is now shaking uncontrollably on the bed, the only thing keeping her from bucking right out of the mattress being Kakarot's furry tail that's holding her in place. It wasn't long before she reached her first climax as she came against his fingers coating them with her love juice.

The Saiyan sat up on the bed and marvelled at the sight of her enjoying the first orgasm of her life. Her mouth opened and closed panting for breath while her rosy cheeks in a shade of bright crimson red and he couldn't help but to laugh at how good he was able to make her feel. Withdrawing his hand from her watery cunt, the Saiyan warrior begun lapping up her cum from his hand savoring his reward, he could tell from how wet she was that it was time to claim her as his.

"I hope you're ready babe." Kakarot asked seductively and lowered himself down onto her once more, his hands spreading her legs wide open giving him perfect view of her bikini clad pussy. Soon he made short work of the blue string bikini bottom tossing the untied garment onto the floor and positioned his cock by her entrance.

The blonde woman was too caught up in the orgasm to realize she had just been relieved of all her clothings until she felt him teasingly rubbing his tip against her exposed womanhood. Eighteen was too terrified to even say something; she kept on asking herself how was he going to fit into her looking at his massive organ positioned right at her entrance but soon all her thoughts were erased as he thrusted his entire cock through her opening.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" A loud and painful scream filled the room as intense pain spreaded throughout Eighteen's body. Tears rained down her face as the monstrous shaft stretched her beyond her limits and she could see traces of blood at the place where his manhood had joined her womanhood. Her hands begun struggling behind her back once more but her lover's muscular tail and arms held onto her tightly subduing her with his embrace.

Kakarot groaned as he buried his cock inside her. He had to admit that she was much tighter than Chichi back in their honeymoon and the Saiyan warrior could not help but to let out an animalistic groan as her tight hot vagina squeezed down onto his penis like a vice. Looking down at his mate, the Saiyan could not help but to think how beautiful she looked even in pain as tears flowed down her tightly shut eyes while her body twisted and turned on the bed. Wanting to feel her emotions, he grasped her hands tied behind her back which she quickly squeezed on with all her might letting the Saiyan know of her pain.

"That's it babe, show me your passion darling! Squeeze me tight just like how i am squeezing you." Groaned Kakkarot against her ear while hugging her tighter still. Suddenly the Saiyan was reminded of how he had to make it good to her as much as he loved seeing her in pain so he grabbed her nipples and began playing with them. He could tell it from her body relaxing beneath him that she was beginning to enjoy this and bit down on her nipples in excitement, causing her to moan in pleasure and in pain.

After several minutes of enjoying her tightness the Saiyan decided he had teased her long enough, it was time to rebuild the Saiyan empire and he was going to need her help. Slowly he began withdrawing his organ from her cunt until only the tip of his cock remained inside of her before slamming home, filling her completely and creating loud smacking sounds as his cock and balls slapped against her pussy.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh!" Loud moans of pain and pleasure came out of Eighteen's mouth as Kakarot's long and deep but incredibly rough thrusts spreaded her tight and sensative walls mercilessly. She could feel his mushroom head jabbing against the entrance to her womb with every pounding causing her nipples to swing back and forth from the force of his entries. It wasn't long before her moans of passion and loud smacking sounds rang out through the house, the two sounds coming out almost in perfect unison.

As the Saiyan continued making love to his woman he suddenly brought his mouth to her neck and sank his canine teeth into the soft flesh while his hands grabbed hold of her swaying breasts and squeezed down onto them hard. Eighteen screamed in pain as his teeth tore her tender flesh opened leaving a strange burning on the wound as warm blood dripped down her body. She could also sense his ki going into the body from the wound and the energy seemed to be lessening her pain. The Saiyan smiled to himself as he leaves his fang buried in her flesh while his hands and cock began working overtime trying to offset the pain she is enduring with pleasure.

Soon all her pain were washed away as her Saiyan lover has found her g-spot and began pounding the sweet spot zealously. She opened her mouth but couldn't make a sound as immense pleasure spreaded across her body from the fierce pounding causing her to wrap her shapely legs around his hips and began arching her hips to meet his thrust as the pleasure became unbearable.

The bed has now started shaking violently as the Saiyan warrior and his unwilling lover grinded their hips together in a passionate dance. Sweats covered their bodies as they moaned and groaned into each other's mouth. Suddenly Eighteen exploded into an intense orgasm. Shaking and trembling she screamed into his mouth while squirting all over his still pistoning cock as if releasing her pent up passion onto him.

Kakarot looked down at his lover and marveled at her beauty as she basked in pleasure only a true Saiyan could give her. He could feel her hips still raising up and down trying to suck more of his delicious cock into her when suddenly an idea hit him, one that would affirm off her desire for him despite of her saying otherwise.

Slowly and carefully so as to not make her realize what was happening, the Saiyan warrior untied her hands and brought her onto his laps so she was straddling him cowgirl style. Laying comfortably on the bed, Kakarot observed her silently, anticipating what she would do now that she had been freed of her restrains and to his surprise the blonde beauty did just as he had hoped as she slowly raised her hips up until his glistening mushroom head coated in her blood and cum could been seem before coming down onto him making herself moan from the penetration. She began pushing herself up from his shaft again but this time her now trembling legs gave up on her and Eighteen fell down onto his cock before she had reached the desired height. Not giving up, the blonde goddess held onto his well toned chest with her hands to better support herself as she raised herself up before coming back onto his meat shaft. Soon the entranced woman was riding her man as if galloping on a horse, her shoulder length blonde hair flailing all over the place her lips giving out screams of pleasure declaring her love for the Saiyan.

"Ohhhh…oh yes Kakarot, you felt so good!" moaned Eighteen lustfully.

"Fuck yes Eighteen, ride me good you hear me girl!" groaned Kakarot back at his lover engulfed by passion.

Upon hearing his words Eighteen was snapped out of her trance and looked down at the Saiyan warrior only to find that she was no longer bounded by his tail and had been making love to him by her own choice. Shame and embarrassment washed over her and she covered her mouth not believing what she had done to which Kakarot chuckled at her reaction.

"Don't be ashamed of yourself Eighteen, embrace the passion, you know you wanted this." Encouraged Kakarot seemingly reading her mind.

"No…no I don't want any of this." Cried Eighteen but her body seemed to react on her own as if someone was pulling a string on it and she rammed herself down onto his penis yet again despite her protests. Soon she was bouncing up and down the Saiyan warrior's erection once again.

The Saiyan warrior laid on the bed and enjoyed the sight of his woman riding his cock, her warm and tight walls squeezing down on him as her hips swayed back and forth on her own taking in his entire length into her womanhood. He could tell from her whimpers and the moisture in her pussy that Eighteen was close to climax yet again. Deciding to see just how much of him she could take in her tired state the Saiyan suddenly blasted into Super Saiyan as a golden fire engulfed both their body. Eighteen's eyes widened as she felt his organ widened inside of her but it didn't hurt her as much as she thought and continued slamming down onto his slippery pole.

It was now 3:00 in the morning as the Saiyan and the ex-android continued to fuck their brains out and finally the two climaxed into each other. Sitting up Kakarot took his almost passed out mate into his arms and held her hips tightly against his cock and balls as he unleashed his hot and thick seed into her. Eighteen could feel the white liquid substance going deep into her body but her mind has been hijacked by the sweet and rough love making and continued to grind her well-fucked pussy against his pulsing cock as if trying to milk out every single drop of essence out of him.

The two stayed in each other's embrace for Kami knows how long too tired to move a muscle. Moonlight shined on them while the entire room was engulfed by the smell of their sex. Finally spent Kakarot collapsed onto the bed with Eighteen trapped beneath him, the fall lodging his member deeper into her warm and fertile body pushing his Saiyan load further inside of her.

"You did incredible babe, I am so proud of you!" muttered Kakarot against his lover before drifting into a deep sleep, his Super Saiyan sized cock still deep within her pussy.

The blonde ex-android stared at the ceiling as she contemplated what had just happened. He had taken her innocence, even now she could feel his hot cum swimming inside of her and felt immense pleasure but also guilt and fear. Part of her didn't want to have sex with him nor getting pregnant. She kept thinking about what would Krillin do if he found out about her sleeping with the evil version of his best friend.

* * *

"Ow, what was that for woman?" Vegeta asked as Bulma smashed a flower base over Vegeta's head, "well you deserve it after what you done and now, poor Eighteen is Kami knows where with Kakkarot, he's probably raping her right now!" she explained angrily.

Meanwhile, Krillen looked out of the window, looking over the horizon. "Eighteen, please be okay?" he asked himself as a tear fell from his left eyelid.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for the long wait and feel free to tell me where you guys want to see this story go.


	3. Guilty Pleasure

Chapter 3: Guilty Pleasure

The sun shined brightly the following morning over a large white mansion on top of a hill. Inside a certain blonde haired ex-android and a spikey-haired Saiyan slept peacefully inside.

Eighteen began moving around in her sleep, holding even tighter onto the warm body on top of her. "Mmm…Krillin…you were amazing! We should have done this a long time ago." She murmured in her sleep as she felt well…fucked by her lover but then her eyes snapped open wide as she remembered what had transpired the previous night before.

She looked up and her lover chuckled at her facial expression as he lay on top of her with his muscular arms encircling her body. She could feel her numb and incredibly sore legs wrapped around his well-toned hips but most importantly his Super Saiyan meat shaft still lodged deep inside her warmth just like it had the entire night. The blonde woman began to hurt inside as she realized that she had cheated on Krillin with a radical version of his best friend.

"What's the matter Eighteen? You looked shocked?" Kakarot teased as the ex-android woman began frantically pushing against his heavy weight but she was still too drained from the workout they had and her protests amounts to more than weak slaps against the Saiyan's broad chest who proceeded to laugh at her futile efforts.

"And now the regrets!" the Saiyan chuckled as Eighteen wore a grim expression on her face. The memories of her and Kakarot making love made the blonde woman sick to her stomach. She kept on trying to tell herself that she has been forced but the truth is she had ridden him passionately until their orgasm on her own the night before. The amount of bliss she experienced frightened her to no ends and the blonde goddess had to stop herself from thinking about his performance.

"Oh Kami…what have I done?" she spat out once again but the Saiyan warrior would have none of that as he silenced her in a fiery kiss, his tongue soon gained access to her mouth and began caressing her tongue with his own. When the woman remained stubbornly unwilling to respond, the Saiyan warrior slowly withdrew his shaft from her cunt before thrusting back and was immediately greeted by a hearty moan.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Eighteen? Last night between us…was that really so wrong?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair while continuing his long and slow entries coercing whimpers after whimpers to escape her lips.

"Of course…of course it was wrong! Now everybody's sure going to…going to hate me for what I did and ahh…Krillin will probably just break up with me!" protested Eighteen weakly as talking while enduring her lover's pistoning cock is beginning to take a toll on her. The Saiyan just chuckled while taking her ear between his teeth and began to nibble on it without stopping his hips even briefly.

"You don't have to worry Eighteen, I would never let those morons hurt you." He assured her as he sped up his motions to the point the only sound she could make were cries of passion. At one point he could sworn she had opened her mouth as if trying to say something but whenever that happened he would simply pump her even harder drowning out her voice with her own moans. It didn't take long for her to begin trembling beneath him, her hands and legs wrapped around his muscular body for support as she came from his thrusts.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" teased Kakarot content to just hold her in his embrace and watch as her mind got taken over by the small climax. Despite her icy exterior the blonde goddess was much more sensitive than she had let on and the Saiyan warrior couldn't wait to discover all her secret spots.

Kakarot's lips suddenly curled up into a smile as he thought of something wonderful that he and Eighteen would enjoy very much but most importantly he would enjoy it.

The Saiyan pulled out of her tight pussy, causing streams of cum to drip down from his shaft onto her body as he shifted his position. Eighteen sighed in protest feeling her lower lips empty all the sudden. Opening her eyes to see what had caused her mate to stop, she gasped as he crawled up her body until he was sitting right in front of her ample breasts before placing his cock in between the valley of her bosoms. The ex-android stared at his mushroom head pointing straight at her, her eyes widened in shock as she had realized just how big his member is resting right in front of her. Traces of blood and the mixture of their cum were still stained on the organ but for some reason instead of feeling disgusted she felt pride, of what exactly she couldn't put into words but the blonde woman could only surmise it was due to him, the most powerful being alive choosing her as his mate.

Smiling at her expression, the Saiyan grasped her nipples with his hands and pushed them hard against his cock as he began slowly grinding his erection in between her mounds. Eighteen looked on as her Saiyan lover's cock slid back and forth smearing her breasts with her blood and cum, his erection coming so close to her mouth that she could almost kiss it as the cock thrusted forward. For some strange reason Eighteen felt incredibly turned on seeing his god physique of a body straddling her pinning her to the bed while grinding his erection against the standing globes. Opening her mouth timidly the ex-android took his head into her mouth as his cock slid through her breasts once again and began sucking him as Kakarot tit fucked her.

The two went on for nearly 20 minutes with Eighteen swirling her tongue around his shaft enjoying the rough texture of his erection while licking up remains of her blood and their release just as Kakarot began pumping faster and faster. Soon the Saiyan's groans and Eighteen's muffled cries rang throughout the room as they both reached another climax. Roaring loudly, Kakarot grasped her now bruised nipples and uploaded his cum into her waiting mouth which she swallowed them whole while Eighteen squirted onto the white sheets. She could make out the veins on his shaft pulsing delivering the rich liquid into her lips and drank up his hot substance even more eagerly.

"Mmm…" Eighteen moaned against his penis and squirted even harder enjoying his exquisite taste. She had always known Saiyans loved eating but never knew his essence would taste this delicious.

Kakarot was also basked in pleasure himself, never had he known she would be this good at giving head, and to think the beauty in front of him was just a virgin the night before just adds onto the surprise. He could feel tiredness slow creeping up onto him but his Saiyan pride would not let him stop until he has claimed every single part of her so he scooped her up easily into his arms and hooked the back of her knees onto his powerful arms.

The blonde woman found herself in yet another sexual position, her lover held her on his arms with her legs spread wide open and anticipated with eager what kind of treatment she was about to receive next. She felt his lover's cock slowly slipping past her sensitive pussy lips and moaned thinking he was about to make hot love to her standing up but instead the Saiyan pressed against her butt hole and playfully jabbed at her other hole.

"Wait…no please Kakarot, I don't think I'm ready for this yet." Eighteen half-heartedly pleaded and reached down to try stopping his entry but quickly found her hands bounded behind her back by his tail.

"Calm down Eighteen, or have you forgotten how much you loved my cock in your pussy yesterday even though it was your first time?" taunted Kakarot gradually slipping himself through her butt cheeks making her wince from the intrusion.

"Maybe, but I have endured enough pain and if you dared to put it in me I'll hate you for life you hear!" snapped Eighteen who managed to surprise even herself with her outburst considering how much stronger Kakarot is. The statement seemed to have worked, however; judging from how the Saiyan warrior paused his entry or so she thinks.

"I see, you want to get more pleasure out of this don't you, you clever girl?" asked Kakarot in a dark tone. "Very well then, I will make this as good and as unforgettable for you!"

And with that the Saiyan warrior began to power up his Super Saiyan aura blaring even brighter. Eighteen was pressing her back against his chest and shivered as she felt incredible energy coming out of his body engulfing her entire body and gasped in excitement and fear. Once the light work was finally over she was surprised to find another Kakarot standing in front of her with the same evil smirk as her lover.

"This babe, is the multi-form technique, something that even your wimpy boyfriend could pull off." whispered the Kakarot behind her into her ears and to which Eighteen could tell he was being purposefully abstract as if waiting for her to comment it.

"Yeah? What then? Finish your sentence dumb monkey." asked Eighteen prompting both Kakarots to laugh at her response.

"Well as you can see Eighteen, this technique normally cuts the users' strength in half, but not in the hands of the master and I will prove it to you in action." commented the second Kakarot standing in front of her as he walked up towards her and placed the tip of his cock against her pussy lips rubbing against her clit in circle making Eighteen to look at the Saiyans in fear of getting a double penetration. She began pulling against his tail once again but to no avail.

"Don't worry Eighteen, just trying to make this as enjoyable for you as possible!" remarked Kakarot feeling her wrists brushing against his tail.

"So are you ready Kakarot?" asked the Kakarot carrying Eighteen as he also lined his shaft against her anal entrance, the Saiyan warrior could feel goosebumps raise up on her skin and was pleased at her reaction.

"Of course Kakarot, ready when you are!" the Kakarot standing in front of Eighteen said.

"Alright then on my mark let's go right in!" the original Kakarot suggested.

"Good, now...One, Two, Three!" and with it both Saiyans rammed upwards filling her completely making her to scream in pain. The pain was intense and her ass cheeks was spread just as far as her pussy but as she began to focus her attention more on his cock brushing against his sensitive pussy walls somehow she was able to find pleasure somewhere deep within the pain.

"Ooooo!" she moaned between gritted teeth slowly getting used to his size in her ass. Kakarot seemed to have noticed her agony as the one pumping her vagina increased his pace hitting her sweet spot repeatedly while the Kakarot inside her ass carefully slid in and out of her. Despite of the pain soon Eighteen started to feel herself being worked into yet another orgasm with small amounts of liquid dripping down her lover's shaft.

"Kakarot...ahh…yes Kakarot! Sex me good!" moaned Eighteen panting and gasping for air barely conscious from the exercise no longer able to distinguish between pleasure and pain.

"Which one Eighteen? Which one of us would you want to sex you good?" taunted the Saiyan warrior behind her, his member now sliding faster in and out of her anus at a pace she could handle.

"Mmm...both...I want you both...ahhhh!" yelled Eighteen but before she could finish her lovers sped up their movements stopping the blonde in her sentence using her very own moans. Soon she was giving out moans of pleasure encouraging her lovers to speed up their motions which they gladly obliged sending the naked goddess trapped between their bodies to tremble as indescribable pleasure coursed through her body.

Their steamy workout proceeded from dawn till noon with the golden sunlight joining the three locked in a passionate dance. Finally with one more thrust all three of them exploded in ecstasy, letting out cries as they spilled themselves into each other's' bodies. As they released into her youthful body, the Saiyans bit down onto her neck once more, the same place he had bitten down onto the night before drawing blood.

Eighteen felt herself filled beyond her capacity on both ends and let out a satisfied moan, completely ignoring the pain she felt on her neck. She could feel the two Saiyan Warriors greedily hammering away at her cunt and anus even after their release as if trying to push their essence further into her warm passage.

After what seemed like an eternity the Saiyans pulling out of her cum filled holes with an audible pop. The Kakarots began glowing once again as they merged as one before falling down onto the bed and began to pant for breath as did Eighteen.

He suddenly brought her closer to him and cradled her in his chest. "I love you!" he whispered into her ear and she probably would have said something back to him but was too tired and soon fell into a deep sleep as did he.

* * *

"Ureka!" Bulma shouted form her laboratory as she grabbed the device that was used to bring out Kakarot and rushed upstairs to where everyone else was.

"Good news everyone! I've fixed the device so you can put Kakarot back inside Goku!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh Bulma, you are the best!" Krillin praised as he was ready to rescue his beloved Eighteen from the clutches of his evil best friend.

"Hmph…I don't know why you are getting all so excited shorty! Kakarot won't give up your woman without a good fight and as you know it he is much more powerful than any of us and even…Goku!" Vegeta exclaimed with a smug look on his face.

"Well then…we will just have to be quicker than he then!" Goku said with a determined look on his face.

"Well alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's go rescue Eighteen!" Krillin said as he grabbed the device from Bulma and him, Goku, and Vegeta walked outside and blaseted into the air to begin their search for Kakarot and Eighteen


	4. Bye Bye Kakarot

Chapter 4: Bye Bye Kakarot

Her eyes fluttered open some 3 hours later, feeling rejuvenated from her and Kakarot's little exercise.

She then peered down at the sleeping Saiyan, even though he was supposed to be Goku's evil side, the Saiyan still had his gentle expression while snoring softly. He looked so adorable to her at that moment, looking as innocent at a child but she knew that the words innocence wasn't even in his vocabulary.

Eighteen slowly took the Saiyan's arm off of her, thankful that he wasn't lying on top of her to prevent her from getting off the bed. Looking around the room, she soon saw the wedding gown and the blue string bikini she had worn on the beach of Kame's House just the day ago making her face burned with shame thinking what had happened since. Not bothering to pick up the discarded bikini, she walked over towards the dresser and began digging for some clothes and pulled out a T-shirt and some blue jeans and quietly snuck out of the room not before closing the door behind her.

As she was rushing downstairs with her cloth on her arms, she suddenly felt a sharp pain surging through her body from between her legs making her drop onto the floor with a painful yelp. The intense mating session she and the Saiyan had was unbelievably draining to say the least and all of the sudden Eighteen began to realize just how much she smelt like hot sex. Taking a closer look at herself now that she was able to compose herself, she could also make out the bite mark her lover has left on her neck. For some reason it felt as if there were residuals of ki left on the mark and even now hours after the act Eighteen could feel a strange burning coming from the love wound.

"And just where do you think you're going?" a voice suddenly rang from behind causing the startled woman to leap up from the floor and when she looked, she saw that it was Kakarot who was now fully clothed.

"Listen you got what you want, now let me go so can see my Krillin!" Eighteen demanded as he began walking down the stairs and was soon in the living room where she stood.

"Alright, if you really want to see that little rat so badly then you can, but first I'm starving, mind making me some breakfast?" Kakarot asked and received a cold look from the blonde ex-cyborg woman.

"Fine, I'll cook you some stinking breakfast!" she snarled as she brushed past him and headed into the kitchen.

"She has so much fire inside of her, if only she had been born Saiyan." he murmured to himself with a smile on his face.

* * *

Three figures zipped across the sky as they were closing in on a certain Saiyan's ki signature. The tallest of the trio looked over towards his best friend to asked, "Krillin, are you prepared to face the evil version of me?" The little-monk warrior behind him nodded yes, willing to go through anything just to save his love Eighteen all the while Vegeta rolled his eyes at the two as they sped up their motions.

* * *

Eighteen watched in disgust now fully clothed as the Saiyan gobble up all of the food she had cooked for him. The blonde beauty had been slaving over the stove for hours, fixing Kakarot 40 pancakes, 40 eggs and 40 sausages which were disappearing at an alarming rate.

Kakarot had soon finished and let out a belch as he was now full, "I must say you are one hell of a cook!" he praised his woman as he laid back against the chair while rubbing his big belly.

"Alright, I've cooked your DAMN breakfast! So could I go now?" she asked but the Saiyan merely turned towards her and flashed her an amused smile.

"My dear Eighteen, if you weren't so busy griping then you would've known that as we speak, Krillin along with Prince Vegeta and that weakling Goku are heading this way!" the Saiyan exclaimed as Eighteen's eyes widened a little.

"Really, Krillin is on his way here?" she asked eagerly and Kakarot stood up from the chair and turned towards her.

"Of course he's coming...well coming to die that is!" Kakarot shook with laughter as he saw the ex-android's facial expression.

"B-but you can't! I gave you sex didn't I and you said you would let me go back to Krillin!" she snarled.

"Listen Eighteen, what I wanted wasn't just some good time with you. You are mine now whether you like it or not which I think you do." said Kakarot looking intensely at her forcing Eighteen to shy away with a blush on her face and the Saiyan lets out a fulfilling chuckle. "But if we're going to be together, I've got to rid you of old memories and which is exactly what I'm going to do!" the spikey haired Saiyan continued as he walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the door. Kakarot opened it and with a wave of his hand, the barrier around the house had disappeared and he walked outside but before he made another step, he put it up again, trapping Eighteen inside.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" she yelled as she began to pound her fists against the force field.

"Sorry babe, but I don't want you interfering with what I am going to do to your weakling of a boyfriend so just stay put because this will be over in a few seconds! " he blew a kiss at her and placed two fingers on his forehead, "Instant Transimssion!" he yelled and blurred away.

"Dammit, I have to get out of here!," she told herself as she extended both her arm and fired a huge blast toward the barrier but no dent appeared on the barrier what so ever.

"Hmph...I guess he was right, I have grown weak but no worry, I can get out of here if I just try harder!," Eighteen a scream and fired once again.

* * *

The three Z-warriors continued flying towards Kakarot ki signature but then stopped as someone, someone familiar appeared right before their very eyes and when he turned around he had a mischievous look on his face.

"Well well…if it isn't the Z-dorks come looking to get their faces pounded into the ground!" the evil Saiyan said with deadly intents.

"Argh! Where's Eighteen at you creep?" Krillen snarled and at that instant, Kakarot began to burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. "Oh Krillen I've got to tell you, that Eighteen...is a total animal in bed! I mean you should have seen the way she rode me like a gallop!" That was the last straw as Krillin flared up with energy around him and zoomed towards the evil Saiyan and began a barrage of punches and kicks on him but Kakarot dodged them all with ease.

Krillen threw yet another punch but this time Kakarot caught it and rammed his knee into Krillin's gut all the while wearing a sadistic smile on his face. Krillen doubled over as immense pain began to cascade through his body as he started coughing up blood.

"You're so pathetic, no wonder she chose me over YOU!" with those words Kakarot kicked Krillin in the face and sent him crashing towards the ground digging a long trench with his own face.

"Well let's see you do that to me!" Vegeta said as he surged towards the low-class Saiyan and began throwing punches at him as well which Kakarot once again evaded all his attacks with ease but then out of nowhere Goku appeared high above them with his hands clasped together and brought them down hard on the Saiyan's back causing Kakarot to cry out sharply as he was sent rocketing downwards into the ground.

"Urgh Kaka…I mean Goku, I had him! Why did you interfere?" Vegeta growled.

"Hey Vegeta, do you know that's the second time you've called me Goku today?," the tall Saiyan inquired playfully.

"Hmph, well don't get used to it because as soon as we get him back into you then you'll be Kakarot once again!" Vegeta retorted as the two stood side by side when all of the sudden a black shadow jetted back into the sky and was soon at the same level as them.

"Nice shot Goku, but now it's my turn!," Kakarot growled as a golden fire extended around him, finally flushing out the color as it had turned into a brilliant white-gold with power filled with power. Goku and Vegeta then quickly flared up to Super Saiyan so they could stand a chance against the evil version of Goku.

Krillin began groaning in pain as he was coming back to life, his body aching from taking such a hard hit. When he opened his eyes he saw someone peering down at him and after blinking three times and clearing his vision he realized who was watching him. "Eighteen!" he murmured as a tear of joy slid out the corner of his eye.

"Shhh...relax Krillin, I'll take it from here!" Eighteen said as she took the machine from his hands and rocketed towards where the fight was at.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta roared as he thrusted his cupped palms forward and the energy blast hit Kakarot squarely on the chest. Vegeta began to smirk with cold satisfaction, almost happy that he had finally defeated Kakarot but as the smoke was lifting, the Prince of all Saiyans could make out an outline of someone and before he knew what had hit him, a blue-white ki blast caught the Saiyan prince by surprise sending him crashing down onto the ground.

"Hmph...now that leaves just you and me huh?," Kakarot said as he and Goku begin to circle each other but stopped. "I hope you know that victory for you is futile, because I am far stronger than you!" Kakarot exclaimed as he charged up his Super Saiyan aura, his hair began getting longer and longer gradually reaching his waist. The evil Saiyan began cackling like a mad man, pleased that the strength of his ki alone was strong enough to push Goku backwards. "That's right Goku, be afraid. Witness this new form I had achieved which even you couldn't reach!"

"You know you talk too much!" Goku stated and earn himself a snarl from his evil side who has now finished powering up. Before he could launch at his friendly half, however; he heard a shout from behind him and once he turned, his eyes widened in shock and although he absolutely refused to admit it, a bit of horror as he found himself standing before Eighteen with the remote aimed at him.

"Goodbye Kakarot!" Eighteen shouted as she pressed the blue button on the machine and all of a sudden both Kakarot and Goku's bodies became a silhouette of yellow energy.

"Ughhh...Eighteen...I...I love you!" the Saiyan stammered out his last words as he and Goku fused into one being once again and when the light disappeared, only one of them stood there.

"Hm...Goku, is that you?" Eighteen wondered as she floated over towards the Saiyan who had his back turned against her. Part of her wondered if the Saiyan would turn around and began laughing like a mad man but when she placed her hand on his shoulder, he quickly turned and that's when she realized that it was really Goku as he began flashing her that famous goofy Goku smile of his making her arching an eyebrow at him.

"Um...Eighteen...if he did anything to you, I'm real sorry!" Goku apologized softly to her as his eyes drifted towards the bit mark on her neck and she quickly adjusted her T-shirt so as to cover the love mark. Looking at the man before her, Eighteen began studying Goku reaction as if trying to see if the Saiyan had picked something up from the mark and judging from the way the Saiyan's face turned red she could only assume he knew what had happened.

"You have nothing to apologize for Son Goku, you and Kakarot were completely different people...so it wasn't your fault!" she quickly assured him despite his worried looks. "Besides nothing had really happened, isn't that right Goku?" questioned Eighteen staring dead into the tall Saiyan's eyes to which Goku nodded hesitantly.

"Right." assured the Saiyan warrior.

"Well, let's go get the other two; they can't rot on the ground all day!" Eighteen said sarcastically and she went to go get Krillen while Goku went to get Vegeta.

-The End?

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for the wait. Feel free to tell me where everyone want this story to go towards.


	5. Lingering Passion

Chapter5: Lingering Passion

She wore a bright smile on her face walking down the aisle. Standing on both sides were friends, many of whom were enemies just a few years ago when she was a rebellious android but have since accepted her reform and today they cheered on her as she was about to enter the next stage of her life getting married to her beloved.

Looking up ahead, Eighteen could see the groom, her future husband already waiting for her by the altar. By kami she hope he hadn't been waiting for too long, what if he had gotten bored or even worse angry at her. She checked her wedding gown once more just to make sure she was looking her best before letting out a deep sigh at her own silliness, of course he wouldn't mind the small imperfections in her.

"So what took you so long love?" her fiancé turned around and asked her, his smile radiating like sun shine that brightens her mood instantly. Shaking off the last bits of doubts she had, Eighteen rushed forward and ran into his waiting arms almost knocking him off his feet.

"Woah take it easy Eighteen, I am here now aren't I?" he asked gently while stroking her cheeks trying to calm the nervous woman down.

"I'm sorry Krillin, can't wait for the day to arrive that is all." She replied sheepishly.

Suddenly the two lovers were interrupted by a gentle cough and turned around to see that it was Dende the priest looking at them with a blush on his face, the Namekian may be asexual but even he could feel the chemistry between the two lovebirds. "Sorry, but may we start?" he asked shyly and the entire church erupted into a loud laughter.

The wedding ceremony went on as planned with Eighteen holding onto her man's hand tightly until finally it was time to exchange vows.

"Do you Eighteen take Kakarot to be your lawfully wedded husband?" came the voice of the priest only this time it sounded a lot rougher than it was before.

"Yes I do!" said Eighteen excitedly without thinking when suddenly she stopped herself. "Wait Kakarot? Shouldn't it be Krillin who she was getting married to?" the young woman wondered with a puzzled look.

Turning to face her soon to be husband, the blonde ex-android almost had a heart attack to find the radiant smile of her Krillin had transformed into that of a savage grin sported by no other than Kakarot. The evil Saiyan leered down at her with a smug look as if examining his possession and Eighteen could feel her neck, well to be more precise a bite mark that had strangely appeared on her neck began burning intensely.

"Do you Kakarot take Eighteen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" continued the priest whose face Eighteen recognized to be another spikey haired Saiyan with hip length hair. "Oh by Kami I had to stop this madness!" she thought but even that may have been too late as she could make out unmistakably the words "I do." from Kakarot's mouth. Suddenly the entire church erupted in triumphant roars as the Saiyans, having replaced her friends, celebrated the wedding of their king.

"Now you may kiss the bride my king! May you and your lovely mate create a bright future for us Saiyans!" announced the priest giving his king an approval wink.

Eighteen tried to back off from Kakarot but the strange burning on her bite mark was making her dizzy and her legs out of her control. In no time she found herself caught in Kakarot's embrace, his muscular arms wrapped around her slender waist possessively.

"You are mine whether you like it or not Eighteen!" whispered the Saiyan warrior into her ears before claiming her lips with his muffling her protests with hungry mouth. As Kakarot savored her lips he moved his hand to the love mark and gently stroked the scar causing pleasure to spread through her body.

* * *

Loud screams and moans pierced the early 5 AM morning as the blonde woman twisted and turned on her bed, sweats covered her body and her face burned bright red living in the nightmare, or was it sweet dreams she found herself immersed in.

Finally after minutes of enjoying the Saiyan's mouth her eyes snapped opened and she let out a sigh of relief realizing she was still at her room in Kame's house and it had all been a dream, well most of it at least as the bite mark on her neck continued to act up as if it's on fire.

It had been one month since her kidnapping at the hands of Goku's evil side. Despite that all has since returned to normal she continued to suffer from the frequent nightmares. She would found herself waking up in the middle of the night screaming as she tried to escape from Kakarot's clutch, waking up the entire household in the process making them rush to her room trying to calm her down, which was exactly what had happened as a loud pounding could be heard on her door.

"Eighteen, Eighteen is everything alright?" came here boyfriend's concerned voice as loud pounding continued. She could also hear what sounds like Master Roshi and Oolong's voice from behind the closed door. "Great, so I really managed to wake everyone up!" thought Eighteen.

After adjusting her turtleneck to make sure it conceals the bite mark perfectly, Eighteen opened the door and was greeted by four concerned faces including the turtle making her face drop from the welcoming party. The last thing she needs now is another long interrogation.

"Was everything alright honey? You sure you don't need to talk this over with me?" questioned Krillin in his usual concerned voice. The ex-blonde woman would have been flattered by his concern for her if she wasn't so absolutely dead tired and the fact that her scar would burn with suffocating intensity whenever she was talking to Krillin. Fighting the urge to scratch at the mark hiding underneath the cloth, Eighteen composed herself and forced out a smile at the bald monk.

"Yeah everything is fine Krillin, there's no need to get concerned about me." Finished the blonde woman trying to look as calm as possible and not minding the damned bite mark.

"You sure sweetie? Sounds like you are having yet another one of those nightmares?" pressed on the warrior monk.

"He's right Eighteen, since roughly a month ago you have been having these nightmares almost every night. Don't tell me you still haven't gotten over what Dr. Gero did to you and your twin brother?" asked Master Roshi who has decided to suppress his perverted nature and be helpful for the moment. With that comment the blonde woman eyed her boyfriend worriedly but was relieved by his eyes that he had not told the others what had happened between her and Kakarot.

"Yes really guys it was fine. I was just dreaming about Cell and that mad doctor again." Answered Eighteen looking at the gang pleadingly as if hoping they would just leave her be.

"Alright if you say so but feel free to talk to us if you feel the need to. Let's go boys." said Master Roshi after some hesitation and with it he, Oolong, and Turtle left the couples for their bedroom downstairs.

Krillin wouldn't budge yet however, as he continued to stare at Eighteen for minutes even after the three have left until finally the blonde decided to break the silence.

"What is it Krillin? If you don't mind I'd like to hit the bed soon." Voiced out Eighteen but as soon as she finished that sentence she immediately regretted it seeing the hurtful look on the monk's face.

"You sure you don't want to tell me what had happened between you and Ka…I meant one month ago?" asked Krillin looking at her unconvinced.

"Why? What's there to talk about Krillin. We didn't really do anything so just relax." Lied Eighteen too afraid to discover what Krillin would have done after finding about her sleeping with his best friend's evil self.

"You kept on saying that but your behavior don't lie Eighteen. Everything about you, from the way you act to how you dress ever since that incident told me something had happened." He questioned looking at her intently trying to squeeze an answer out of her but Eighteen pretended not to notice as she shifted her eyes toward the ceiling.

"I…don't know what you are talking about." Said the ex-android and a long silence followed.

"Liar." came his voice more disappointed than hurt.

"You and I have been living together for more than a year Eighteen, you couldn't hope to fool me even if you tried. Besides, who would wear a turtleneck in such a hot weather? You are trying to hide evidence of what he did to you aren't you?" asked Krillin.

Finally deciding she has had enough, the blonde-haired woman turned her head towards the monk with an annoyed look. "How many times do I have to tell you nothing has happened Krillin? Get over yourself and your vivid imagination already!" And with it she slammed the door on him.

Collapsing onto the bed Eighteen looked at the ceiling patiently waiting until Krillin's footsteps grew distant and then letting out a sigh. She had hoped everything would go back to the way they were before that incident with Kakarot but how could they, the Saiyan had taken from her but at the same time given her so much any chance of rewinding back the clock was simply impossible.

Taking off the turtleneck, which made her sweat bullets in the hot summer night, the blondie examined the three scars on her body, her hands running over bite mark on her neck that thankfully has since stopped burning since the monk had left before rubbing over the rough bind marks on her wrists. Even with Kakarot gone, the Saiyan warrior had managed to leave three love marks on her body, a constant remainder of their passionate lovemaking as the muscular hunk tied her up on the bed and ramming her wanting pussy until it was sore and tender.

To be absolute honest with herself though did she regret the intimacy, certainly not and part of her even wondered to this day what sort of pleasure she would have had had she not broke the barrier and forced Kakarot back into Goku. Now that her Saiyan lover was gone however, his presents for her are proving to be a hinder to her life than not.

As the ex-android kept on reminiscing about the incident with the long gone Saiyan, she suddenly felt the contents inside her stomach rise up her throat.

"By Kami not again!" she thought to herself and quickly rushed to the bathroom adjacent to her living quarter just in time to vomit into the toilet. "Oh yes, and how could she have forgotten about the sudden dizziness she would experience throughout the day which had begun to occur just a couple of days ago. It's a good thing Krillin and the others hadn't noticed this yet otherwise they would have requested her to get a physical examination" thought the young woman as she held onto the sink weakly.

At first Eighteen had contemplated about whether this was due to Kakarot being too rough with her during their act of passion but then if that were the case shouldn't she began feeling nauseous immediately after the incidence?

Deciding that flying around before the sun is up would ease her suffering, the ex-android putted on the turtleneck before taking off into the still dark sky.

* * *

After close to an hour of flying, the blonde ex-android had landed on the place she least expected to arrive at, the secret hiding place Kakarot had found for them. Looking at the mansion on the island from the sky, Eighteen scanned the surrounding to make sure no one was around before leaping into the mansion through the 2nd floor window. Staring at the pitch-black room, she searched around the wall for the light switch and soon found what she was looking for and with a simple flick of the switch, the room was illuminated by light.

The bedroom looked the same as the last time she and Kakarot had been in the room. The large bed with disheveled bed sheet still stood at the center of the room, its messiness reminding the ex-android the kind of work out she had with the Saiyan warrior. Looking at the floor, she was surprised to find the white wedding dress and blue string bikini were still lying on the floor.

"Humph, and to think the bald monk had often inquired about what had happened to the swimsuit, well little did he knew his "best friend" had it discarded at our honeymoon suit a month ago as he took her virginity." thought Eighteen beginning to grow wet in between her legs but quickly shook those thoughts out of her head.

Quickly she gathered the discarded clothing and putted them inside the closet before turning her attention to the large bed once again. For some unexplainable reason the bed seemed to project an irresistible scent attracting the ex-android and soon she found herself lying on the mattress still smelling the hot sex they had one month ago.

Without even realizing it, the ex-android slowly discarded her clothes onto the floor until she only had her bra and panties on. Closing her eyes Eighteen allowed her mind to wonder off on its own while her hands slowly travelled downwards going inside her lingerie reaching her semi erected pubic lips.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" she moaned as her own fingers began stirring inside of her own wetness causing even more fluids to come out of her cunt all the while dreaming it was a certain handsome Saiyan in between her legs. Her bite mark glowed approvingly sending even more pleasure down her body as she continued to pleasure herself.

Meanwhile up on the mountain a certain spikey haired Saiyan twisted and turned on his own bed, his cock erected moaning and whimpering into the night, his mind miles away on a tropical island caught in a passionate dance with a certain blonde bombshell.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait and as always feel free to tell me what you guys think.


	6. Realization

Chapter 6: Realization

It was a sunny day and capsule corp is busier than usual welcoming the z-fighters for the annual gathering. Bulma Briefs, the host of the party stood around the backyards of his company with a smile across her face as she observed her friends enjoying themselves. There she could see Goku and Vegeta gorging their stomachs full of food, Chichi tutoring Gohan on a table, and Piccolo meditating in the corner. Even Tien and Chaotzu have decided to visit them from the mountains as they chatted with Yamucha about his newest girlfriend. Everything is as it should be except for two of her friends sitting alone in the corner seemingly unaffected by the joyous atmosphere.

Looking at Krillin and Eighteen from a distance, the blue-headed woman let out a sigh. While Eighteen had always been very aloof and prefers to keep things to herself, she was surprised to see even the former warrior monk wasn't attempting any conversations or jokes as he stared blank at his girlfriend and at Goku with a cold look that wasn't befitting the friendly monk at all. It has been two months since the Kakarot incident and despite of Eighteen claiming nothing had happened, it was apparent the exact opposite took place and neither the blonde woman nor the now semi bald monk had gotten over it yet. It would seem that Goku wasn't bothered by what Kakarot had done at all; however, as he continued to stuff himself full at the buffet.

Walking towards the solemn looking Krillin, Bulma placed her hand on his shoulder seemingly surprising the monk as he spun around in a sudden almost hitting her in the process.

"Oh Bulma, so it's you." said Krillin with a blank look looking at his old friend. "So what do you want? Got another brilliant invention you can't wait to show me?"

"Hey that's not very nice Krillin, I was just trying to help and besides what had two months ago was an accident." protested Bulma but her friend seemed to pay her no heed as he returned back to studying a certain blonde and a spikey haired Saiyan.

"Look buddy, if it makes you feel any better I have already destroyed the remote and the blue prints so incidents like that will never repeat itself again." Tried Bulma but all she got was a resentful huff.

"Yeah? Well as if that would solve this mess at all. By Kami she's been ignoring me ever since then and if that's not bad enough Eighteen seemed to be suffering from some kind of illness." Blurted out the former monk.

"Illiness? Like is she sick?" pressed Bulma further trying to see if there was anything she could do for her troubled friend.

"By Kami I mean just look at her, Eighteen may be distant but she was never this cold. That's not to mention she's been hitting the bathroom like crazy recently." Krillin shouted out a bit too loud by accident while pointing at his girlfriend causing the z-Fighters and the subject of his conversation to turn towards his direction.

"Shh, not so loud Krillin. Keep it down," whispered Bulma while turning around to reassure the z gang that all was right. "Anyhow about her need to use the restroom, mind telling me more about it? Do you think we need to give her health check-ups?"

"Well, you see Bulma. Here's the thing." continued Krillin after finally calming himself down.

* * *

Meanwhile across the backyard from the warrior monk sat Eighteen on a lawn chair with her hands folded in front of her chest. Despite of looking cool and composed, the blonde woman was trying hard to keep the contents in her stomach down. For Kami's sake, she had made sure to use the restroom before coming to the party and yet she felt like throwing up already. What's more she could feel what appears to be a strange energy coming from her body. It felt somewhat familiar to the one in the bite-mark but at the same time not exactly the same.

"Hmph, with all these weird things going on I really don't have time to entertain that knucklehead." thought Eighteen shooting another glare at her boyfriend continuing to talk to Bulma when suddenly the bite mark hidden underneath the turtle neck sent out a pulse of burning sensation almost causing her to yelp in pain.

Turning her attention away from the chatting duo, the ex-android sneaked a peek at Goku still swallowing down loads of food alongside Vegeta. For some reason the sight of him eating so eagerly at the party made her felt somewhat uncomfortable and she began wondering if this goody two shoes version of her ex-lover still remembered the breakfast she had cooked for him after their steamy mating session.

Letting her eyes linger on the Saiyan warrior just a bit more, the blonde woman was shocked to find out the Saiyan had retained the monkey tail that Kakarot had used in her first night to give her much pleasure, a phenomenon all their friends have pestered Goku about which the Saiyan warrior always laughed it off as a growth sprout.

"At the very least parts of his bad-self had stayed despite of completely remerging with that idiot Goku. Makes you wonder if other elements of Kakarot had remained." thought the blonde beauty to herself when suddenly having realized what she had been thinking Eighteen began shaking her head disgusted she would even entertain thinking about that long gone Saiyan jerk. "By Kami get a hold of yourself girl, for all you know that asshole is the one who had put you in your present situation…even though he had said he had pleasured me and had made me feel so loved during that night…wait what was I thinking!"

As Eighteen continued to debate with herself, she was unaware of Krillin and Bulma approaching her until they were standing right beside her lawn chair resulting in her bite mark to begin burning once again. By now Eighteen have had enough experience with her lover's gift that she could tell it was Krillin approaching from the early warning from the mark. Temporarily closing her eyes, the ex-android composed herself waiting for her boyfriend and Bulma to call her which soon they did as expected.

"Hey hmmm…Eighteen, so what's been bothering you?" came his irritating voice causing another wave of burning sensation to shoot from the mark which she bit down on her lips silencing herself.

When the monk didn't have his answer he inquired once again. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately so I thought I would check in with you." He asked sounding a bit more impatient this time. Angered by his persistence Eighteen spun around to look at the duo with a glare.

"Yeah everything's fine just enjoying myself here. Why what's the matter?" She snapped coldly slightly shocking the two who quickly composed themselves.

"You sure Eighteen? You've been behaving most strangely recently…" continued Krillin. By now the blonde beauty had enough already with the mark and her stomach acting up simultaneous so she turned her head sideways trying to ignore the two. "Anyways as I was saying it may be good for you to get a check-up here at Bulma's. It's always a good idea to fix the problem…"

"Hey I didn't have any problem alright? So just leave me alone!" screamed Eighteen cutting him off before he could finish.

"You really need to adjust your attitude you know, Krillin is just here to help here." Chimed in Bulma unable to stand Eighteen's behavior.

"Hah, like you are the one to say considering that you built that damned remote that started this whole thing!" shouted Eighteen at the blue haired woman. By now their little squabble had attracted the rest of the z-gang who had gathered around to see what was happening.

"Did I just hear someone say remote? I thought we have already destroyed the remote that would turn off the androids who what's the fear now?" asked Yamcha coming out of nowhere making Krillin and Bulma cringe while Eighteen shot him a death glare,

"Not now Yamcha, besides it's a different remote we are talking about." said Krillin.

"Well what kind of remote is it then that got Ms. Android here all scared cause I sure would like to know." muttered Yamcha to himself.

Eighteen was just about to boil over when suddenly Goku who had been filling his stomach with food appeared from behind the desert bandit and with a simple flick of the finger sent Yamcha flying into a wall. Gasps erupted from the nearby spectators while Vegeta chuckled slightly at the scene. The Saiyan blinked several times before realizing what he had just done as he had apparently acted without thinking, it was just that the way Yamcha was addressing Eighteen triggered something deep inside of him.

"Thanks Goku, for shutting him up for us!" commented Bulma at her friend and then turned her attention back to the blonde woman. "Eighteen, all I am asking is for you to go through some simple medical checkup that's all. It will not take up for more than several minutes I promised."

Eighteen meanwhile was still looking at the sight of Yamcha's head planted inside the wall with an amused smile on her face. She could have sworn for just a second the facial expression of Goku strongly resembles that of Kakarot as he sent that idiot flying, the look of possessiveness all over his feral looking face and the bite mark reacted approvingly giving her pleasure. The sensation was stopped abruptly by Bulma's questioning; however, who was now looking at Eighteen with a questionable look as her face had gone from dead white to rosy red due to the blush. Quickly she covered her face in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"I…I'm not sure if a check-up is what I needed Bulma, besides I might be too sick to take it." She muttered hoping Bulma would simply buy it but the blue haired woman simply said, "Well why don't you and Krillin stay here for the night then? I still need to prepare for the check-up anyways. We can do it in the morning tomorrow." finished the scientist with a smile.

* * *

Goku who was standing nearby contemplating on what had caused him to act so violently towards Yamcha when he heard Bulma's suggestions towards Eighteen and his expression darkened once more about her staying with Krillin. The suggestion doesn't sound right for some reason and while he couldn't quite put his hand on it the Saiyan warrior knows he had to stop it somehow. He saw Vegeta from the corner of his eyes still eating and an idea came to him.

"Say Vegeta, it's been ages since we have had a good sparring right? What do you say we do some intense sparing these days." shouted Goku to Vegeta whose head perked up clearly interested in the idea.

"Yeah why not Kakarot? It's been over than a month since we last fought and I just couldn't wait to show you my new found strength." Exclaimed Vegeta excitedly while Bulma shot him a disproving look.

"Not now boys, I just don't think this is the right time for your spars." Protested Bulma.

"And why not woman? We Saiyans have always got to train." Shouted Vegeta back.

"Yeah Bulma, we should always be more prepared for the future and if you don't mind I'd like to stay here today just so me and the Saiyan Prince can train some more." asked Goku.

Bulma was just about to protest once more but Vegeta quickly puts his hand on Goku's shoulder. "Sounds like a good plan, you stay here tonight so I can kick your ass all night long." finished the Saiyan Prince looking at his spouse that says basically says "Object to my suggestion and we will see."

Letting out a sigh, Bulma shook her head and agreed to it without saying much more, she and Krillin both shooting a concerned look at Goku who kept his idiot look on.

* * *

Night time had come and close to the gravity training chamber Eighteen stood leaning against a tree listening in on the two Saiyans sparring. She could hear every single sound coming from Goku, the passionate shouts, the roars followed by ki blasts, and the punching sounds that rang out whenever Goku's punches connected with their target as well as loud thuds every time Vegeta's strikes landed on their target.

Not only could she hear them, but the bite mark hidden carefully underneath her turtle neck would flare up passionately whenever Goku was at an advantage or pain her when the Saiyan was receiving hits. Putting her hand on top of the scar she gently stroked it hoping to calm it down. With the sound and the little transmitter implanted onto her flesh she could paint a vivid picture of Goku as she closed her eyes and imagined his muscular body twisted and turned exchanging blows with his rival as sweat flew from his well worked out body.

Suddenly with one final yell and a small earthquake coming from the chamber the activity suddenly died down and so did all reactions from the scar. Worried, she looked on towards the room and for several minutes all she could hear were the sounds of insects chirping. Just as she was about to move close to check on her lover the door cracked opened revealing to her dismay Vegeta as he stepped out into the night.

"Let's call it a day Kakarot, and you'd better get yourself together tomorrow morning. You seemed distracted for some reason and a warrior who has lost his concentration is no good to me!" commented the prince taking his leave.

Just as Eighteen was about to leave her hiding place suddenly Vegeta turned his attention to her hiding spot and the blonde woman could see the prince giving her one of his trade mark grin.

"I can sense you, you ex-android." sounded Vegeta. "So you are the distraction aren't you? No doubt you have already received his gift?"

Eighteen remained hidden beneath the bushes unsure how to answer the prince. "What gift was he talking about exactly? And I thought it was Kakarot interested in her and not Goku." thought her.

"Hmph, stay quiet all you want, but you had better get yourself inside there blondie. If he acts distracted again I will be sure to kick your ass as well." Remarked the Vegeta as he went inside capsule corp.

Eighteen waited until the arrogant prince was out of sight before running into the training room. There to her surprise she saw wasn't lying on the ground all beaten up as she thought he would be, but was merely standing there in the middle of the room with his head down. Moving closer she could see the Saiyan look somewhat distraught.

"Goku, you alright there?" asked Eighteen as she shuts the room to the gravity chamber.

"I…I don't know Eighteen, things have been all wrong and strange ever since that incident one month ago." said Goku sounding conflicted. His tone is surprisingly out of character and it angered her for an unknown reason.

"Oh is that so? Sounds like the savior of the world had been reduced to a sad little puppy who has lost his touch!" snarled Eighteen who all the sudden rushed forward and punched him hard across the face knocking him onto the ground.

"Oww, what was that for Eighteen?" yelled Goku surprised by her action. As he was about to get back up onto his feet the android walked up to him and planted her foot squarely into his chin knocking him down again.

"Get up Goku, and spar with me!" shouted Eighteen taking up her fighting stance.

"And why would I do that Eighteen? You are far weaker than I am and besides you seemed to be not doing so well. I don't want to accidently injure you." said Goku back flipping onto his feet.

"Is that so little Saiyan? From what Vegeta told me you seemed to be pretty distracted, perhaps it's time someone knock some sense into you." Screamed Eighteen her blood boiling over seeing the Saiyan at such a pathetic state as she charged forward once more. "Surely this can't be the same Saiyan who had given her the most pleasure filled intercourse of her life and left the scars on her body. Just where had all that confidence went?" she thought and soon the two are locked in what appears to be a heated exchange.

Goku dodged left and right trying to avoid the angry woman's punches and kicks. He had to admit she was much stronger than he thought and while he may be in a weakened state after sparring with Vegeta, he shouldn't be having this much problem with her. What really made sparing with her an issue; however, was seeing her beautiful and almost divine like face as her blonde hair swirls beautifully in the air. Unable to help himself, his eyes drifted downwards until they rested on her figure, her ample breasts and shapely legs, although covered by the turtle neck and jeans respectively still showed how good they looked and they definitely matched the scenes he had in his dreams.

Suddenly the Saiyan felt a sharp pain on his ribs and quickly realized he had just been kicked on his side while distracted. Looking at his assailant's eyes, he could see both passion, anger, and dare he say pity in them. "Wait, was she feeling sorry for him?" thought Goku and the idea angered him. "Well no one pities the great Saiyan Warrior Kakarot!"

Catching her incoming fists in his hand, Goku went ahead and punched at her body when all the sudden he felt a familiar ki coming from her stomach and with all his strength retracted his attack afraid to destroy whoever that was emitting the energy. His mercy earned him no sympathy from Eighteen though, as she took the opening and slapped Goku across the face knocking him onto the floor. Before he could get back up Eighteen sat down onto his body straddling his waist and pinned him onto the ground.

"Hmph! So this was the same man who defeated Cell two years prior and then made quick work out of the Saiyan prince just a month ago." said Eighteen. "How pathetic of you, you wannabe Saiyan King!" shouted the blonde ex-android when suddenly she bent down and kissed him hungrily.

"Wait Eighteen, what's the meaning of this?" questioned Goku against her lips but Eighteen merely kept him on the ground and proceeded to kiss him even more passionately. The foreign and yet strangely familiar sensation of her tender lips against his awakened something deep inside Goku who wrapped his tail around her waist and putted his muscular arms around her body to bring her downwards for a more intimate make out.

Feeling his tail and arms back at where they are supposed to be, Eighteen let out a surprised yelp and deepened the kiss. She could feel the bite mark glowing ever so strongly on her neck as if urging her to continue the act which she did deepening the kiss. Their tongues soon began a heated wrestling match to which the Saiyan's ultimately won as he tasted the insides of her mouth.

After several minutes of lip on lip action Goku gathered his strength and flipped her over so that she was now under him. Looking at her figure sprawled on the hard gravity chamber floor, the Saiyan's vision drifted to a familiar scene that he sworn he had been in but just couldn't quite recall it where the same lovely young lady was lying on the bed underneath him screaming out his name.

Shaking his head to clear the thought, he looked back at Eighteen whose expression now matched the one in his vision and her lustful look overtook the last remains of his conscious as he dove down at her body and began kissing her neck aggressively while his hands grabbed hold of the turtle neck collar and pulled the material down to reveal what looks like a bite mark on fire. Soon the Saiyan was all over the love mark as he kiss and licked at the spot just as his wandering hands began working her jeans loose, his impatient finger working on the zipper and soon the material was at her ankle.

"Oh…oh yes Kakarot! That's it babe! So you've returned at last!" purred Eighteen enjoying being the object of his affection trying to draw him as close to her body as possible.

Hearing her moans and the word "Kakarot" coming from her mouth stopped the Saiyan out cold. Holding his head in pain Goku yelled and rolled off Eighteen as he began moving painfully on the ground. "No, I am Goku, not Kakarot! Goku is my name!" roared the Saiyan as he began powering up out of control. Quickly pulling on her clothes, Eighteen rushed towards her fallen lover and tried shaking him out of it. When it didn't work she gathered all her strength and held him protectively in her arms.

"It's ok Goku, it's you, not Kakarot." said Eighteen gently patting his back gradually calming him down. For minutes the two stayed like that holding onto each other for comfort. Their peace was short lived; however, as a loud knocking sound could be heard coming from the door.

"Hey what is it that you two are doing there? What's the matter? Answer me kami-dammit!" shouted Krillin banging on the door trying to open it.

"Shh, it's alright Goku, it will be alright!" said Eighteen gently taking Goku's hands off her as she went to greet the door and no sooner had she opened it Krillin barged in with a concerned looking Bulma followed by a disinterested Vegeta.

"Alright, what exactly happened here, care to give me an explanation?" shouted Krillin looking at Eighteen's disheveled cloth and Goku on the ground.

"Nothing really, we just had some sparing and Goku must have passed out from fighting me and Vegeta before." said Eighteen. "Isn't that what had happened Saiyan Prince?" asked the blonde woman to which Vegeta nodded slightly.

"Is that so?" questioned the warrior monk unconvinced. The air inside the chamber stood still as the bald midget eyed Eighteen and Goku lying on the floor suspiciously to which Eighteen responded by crossing her arms. Finally Bulma decided she's had enough as she broke the silence clearing her throat loudly.

"That's enough guys, we need to get Goku to bed if he still wants to train with the prince here tomorrow." said Bulma walking towards Goku and tried to drag him with her. "Hey you Vegeta, care to give me a hand? You don't want your sparing buddy to lay here on the floor all day do you?"

"Whatever, it's not like he will die from lying there for the night but I'll help." grunted Vegeta.

"Good, about time you did something useful today! And as for you Eighteen, you need to get some rest as well, don't forget about the medical checkup we have tomorrow." said Bulma as she and Vegeta carried their friend away.

Giving her one last dirty look, Krillin too walked off to his living quarter leaving Eighteen pondering in the chamber.

"Great, just how exactly am I supposed to hide those scars and more importantly.." stopped Eighteen briefly placing her hand on her stomach. "How do I stop them from finding out about you? You are who stopped your daddy from punching mommy aren't you?"

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for the long wait once again! Do let me know how everyone thinks!


	7. Breakout

**Chapter 7: Breakout**

"Daddy daddy…wake up daddy!" came the faint voice of a child soon followed by tugging against his arms as he slept peacefully on the bed. Not wanting to get up just yet, the sleeping father wrapped his arms even tighter around the warm body beside him, his face inching closer towards the nape of his lover's neck immersing himself in his mate's warmth.

"But you promised me daddy, you said you would train with me this morning!" sounded the child's voice once again after a few seconds of no response. Groaning, the sleeping man tried his old tactic once again snuggling closer against the delicate skin of his lover despite continued protests from the child who was now shaking his father with all his strength.

"No fair…no fair…you only cared about mommy and not me!" whined the child pounding against the father's muscular arms whose only response is to roll on top of his woman covering her entire frame with his.

At this moment, the woman beneath him also began to steer, her hands brushing against the thick muscles of his chest trying to ease the pressure of his weight on top of her.

"Goku…wake up Goku you dumbass, you are crushing me." Complained the woman beneath him but once again the Saiyan showed no signs of moving.

"Ok now you are really annoying me Goku, I said mo…mmmmm!" complained his lover once again but the Saiyan would have none of it as he covered her lips and began enjoying her sweet scent. He could hear his boy letting out an embarrassed gasp and said something along the lines of "dad that's just gross" but the preoccupied father couldn't care less as he continued making out with the boy's mother.

"Kids, one day he will understand what it means to bond with the woman of his dream but until then…oh well." A fleeting thought passed by Goku's mind as he continued to taste her lips. For some reason the sweet sensation felt much more enjoyable than the usual, it was as if it was not Chichi's lips he was kissing but rather someone else's. Finally opening his eyes, the Saiyan was shocked to see strands of blonde hair plastered all over the pillow and her face.

"Hold on a minute, blonde hair? Since when did Chichi dyed her hair blonde?" questioned Goku internally but his surprise was only intensified when the woman opened her eyes and revealed the most dazzling blue eyes he had ever seem. It was passionate but at the same time icy cold, exactly the two kinds of you would not expect to mix well but in her eyes, they entranced and dazzled him.

Catching a glimpse of his son still whining beside the bed, the busy Saiyan was surprised to find his son, while sporting the same spikey black hair he possessed, also inherited his lover's eyes. There is no doubt about it; he and the woman whom he is currently exchanging saliva with had a child, one that inherited both of their genes.

No longer able to take the shock, Goku disengaged from the hot kiss and uttered the first word that came to his mind.

"Eighteen!"

"Yes, say my name Goku!" moaned Eighteen before leaning forward and pressed their lips together once again. Soon his conscious was dragged back into the sweet sensation only she could provide.

"But this can't be happening, this just can't be happening! How could I be sleeping with Krillen's girlfriend and what happened to Chichi?" a voice kept on ringing in the depths of his conscious as the two mouthed each other like there is no tomorrow. The attraction he's getting, it just felt so wonderful despite of him knowing it was plain wrong. "I can't be doing this, I just can't!"

"And why not Goku? Surely you wouldn't just let her go now she's yours now would you?" came a dark but strangely familiar voice. All of a sudden, time stopped and the world stood still, the lip he was so passionately kissing stopped on its track and before Goku could figure out what was happening he was pulled out of his body. Surveying the room, he looked on in awe as a copy of his body remained entwined with that of Eighteen's. The sight of his muscular chest pressing down against the blonde's naked hour glass body almost gave him a nose bleed.

"Hmph, just look at you! You clearly have a thing for that blonde hottie so why not claim her? After all you are a Saiyan aren't you?" sounded the dark voice again this time even louder than it was before. Turning his head to the source of the voice, Goku found himself face to face with a spikey haired Saiyan grinning with confidence; the smirk he wore told the gentle warrior he was dealing with a pure blooded proud Saiyan untainted by the customs of Earth.

"Kakarot!" shouted Goku as he quickly took up fighting stance.

"That's right it's me, your old pal Kakarot." said the Saiyan without losing his trademark smirk while his arms remain crossed in front of his chest. "Also, don't bothering getting all feisty little Goku, just in case you hadn't figured it out yet this is all in your head!"

"Is that so, then why don't you just leave? You have already caused us enough troubles already." said Goku sternly but his evil counterpart only chuckled at his remarks.

"Oh please, I haven't been causing you any trouble Goku, I've done you and our race a huge favor by winning your true soul mate for you." declared Kakarot unashamedly.

"And what do you mean by winning her? She's Krillen's girlfriend and that's not about to change anytime soon." said Goku only bringing more laughter from the Saiyan. He hated to admit it, but deep in his mind he knew something was wrong.

Without rebutting his innocent and naïve self, Kakarot merely lifted his finger and pointed downwards.

"Wait what?" asked Goku.

"Why don't you see for it yourself?" said Kakarot simply.

Following his evil self's direction, Goku's eyes soon landed on Eighteen's neck. Looking closer, he could feel his stomach drop as he saw two tiny holes on her delicate skin. Despite of her being trapped in a moment of suspension, he could clearly see the spot glowing as if it was on fire and felt intense ki glowing from it.

"There's no need to deny it Goku, it's exactly what you thought, the Love Mark of a Saiyan! Think of it as a seal that connects two souls if you want, it's the kind of mark only bestowed onto one's mate in the heat of passion!" sounded Kakarot triumphantly causing his gentler self to fall into a silent trance. A mark that binds two souls? In the heat of passion? Impossible!

"Aww don't look too shocked Goku, surely you have seem it on another woman close to you? That's right, it's that mate of a certain Saiyan Prince I'm talking about!" stated Kakarot.

"Wait, this couldn't be right, if Bulma and…well now Eighteen has it, why didn't I ever gave one to Chichi?" wondered Goku out loud before suddenly close his mouth in shock.

"About time you figure it out you idiot, that Chichi was never your true Saiyan mate!" claimed Kakarot.

* * *

Meanwhile in a lab underneath the main complex of capsule corp laid Eighteen on a lab table twisting and turning in her sleep with various equipment attached to her naked body. Beside her was a television monitor showing with electric lines attached to her head, the screen displaying the kind of content that would cause most people's face to burn a bright color of crimson red but for the two of the viewers inside the room their faces were stone cold and in awe.

"What the hell? So now she's having a wet dream about that good for nothing monkey now?" shouted Krillen slamming his fists on the table causing the entire room to shake, as on display was the exact same content Goku had dreamed about, him and Eighteen making out on a bed.

"Calm down Krillen, or have you forgotten you promised to stay calm before I invited you here?" snapped Bulma back at the monk.

"Ok…whatever, it's just a stupid wet dream anyways. It's not like I have never dreamed of Maron." Huffed the bald monk. "Let's quickly get this over with and see what's wrong with Eighteen's body shall we?" asked Krillen.

"I sure hope it's that simple my friend." muttered Bulma as she carefully examined Eighteen's body, her glance rested on a bite mark on her neck that strongly resembles the one she has. She could also make out the skin around the mark glowing red emitting a familiar kind of ki that she could only conclude to be the one a Saiyan's mate calls out to her lover.

Covering the bite mark with a bandage, Bulma's gaze moved downwards until it rested on the blonde ex-android's stomach, an uneasy feeling filled her stomach as she wondered just how far has Kakarot gone with Eighteen.

Meanwhile also standing inside the room was the Saiyan prince leaning against the wall as calm as ever as if none of this development surprised him, him facial expression stone cold as he observed the two panicking humans.

"I knew you would awaken one day Kakarot, I just didn't know the kind of chaos you would bring." whispered Vegeta quietly to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in Goku's mind a violent debate raged on as he stared at Kakarot still in disbelief.

"Alright, let's assume you have marked her as your own, it still didn't change anything. I am sure the mark could be overridden somehow!" screamed Goku to his dark self still in denial.

"Don't be ridiculous, you might have knocked your head on that damned rock but your Saiyan instinct must know better than anyone, that once the mark has been given there is no removing it, not even till death!" said Kakarot getting impatient now; but with Goku being the dominate conscious he couldn't do anything but to try talking some senses into his dumb gullible self.

"Oh yeah, even so that doesn't mean she couldn't just get back to Krillen does it?" replied Goku running out of things to say, his desperation made even his dark and evil shook in disbelief.

"Go back to him?" exclaimed Kakarot finally losing his cool. "Even after I have planted our son inside of her you still wanted your pregnant mate to go back to that baldy?"

"Wait, pregnant? But that can't be! You were only with her for a weekend!" shouted Goku.

"Dammit Goku, us Saiyan's aren't like those weak humans, not only are we way tougher, but our seed was of a much better quality too! The moment I fired my Saiyan sperm into her she was destined to be the mother of our child!"

What followed was a long silence as both Saiyans quieted down; Goku's head was hanging down while Kakarot stared impatiently at him. Looking over at him and Eighteen still in bed while their son whined, the Saiyan was suddenly overcame with what could only be described as relief. "So she's really mine!" said Goku to himself.

"That's right Goku, and the kid, the future heir to the Saiyan Empire will soon be born if you would just claim her for your own." said Kakarot. "And just look at how well developed the brat already is, don't tell me you don't want to see how tough this half breed will get. He could be much stronger than both of us with a mother like Eighteen."

Looking back at the kid, Goku could tell his evil counter self was telling the truth. The boy might be a whiny brat, but the ki inside of him is enormous. It wouldn't be surprising if he could go Super Saiyan the moment he was born.

All of the sudden any traces of doubt left him, kami knows he had been stuck with that Chichi for more than a decade, tricked into a marriage that he didn't signed up for. The option to start a future with Eighteen is right in front of him and all he had to do is to fulfill his duty as her mate and father to her son.

"Fine, I'll accept your offer Kakarot, but know this, the boy is mine to raise and not yours. Got it?" said Goku.

"Whatever, so long as you keep your act up I don't see the point of taking your body." Said Kakarot. "But be warned, you had better be strong, because the moment I sense you failing I will be back in charge, with or without Bulma's remote."

"Hmph, deal Kakarot!" said Goku and suddenly the room began fading. Looking at Eighteen and the boy beside the bed, Goku's face turned into a warm smile. "Stay with me sweetheart, cause I am coming!" and with it the Saiyan warrior awoken from his deep slumber to find himself tied onto a bed by what looked like to be state of the art restraints.

"Don't you dare underestimate a Saiyan human!" said Goku and with a quick flex of his muscles the restraints shattered like thin ice getting cracked.

* * *

"Hey Bulma, you found something yet?" asked Krillen loudly at Bulma who has been examining Eighteen's stomach for some time now, his body tense from the serious look of the scientist.

"I don't know Krillen, I don't think you are going to like this!" said Bulma when suddenly a loud crack rang throughout the compound followed by more cracking noises.

"What the hell is happening?" questioned Krillen and Bulma together but the Saiyan prince only smirked.

"So you have come at last have you? Kakarot!" stated Vegeta quietly without moving an inch.

Soon one side of the wall collapsed showing the intruder to be none other than Goku, his face determined than ever as he scanned the room until it rested on Eighteen lying on the bed.

"Let my mate go you hear!" with a roar Goku darted towards his naked mate and soon had her body, now covered by a white bed sheet gathered on the battle hardened hand of his.

"It's time to go my love!" whispered the Saiyan warrior to her ear but just as he was about to take off, the bald monk had recovered from his trance and now stood in front of him.

"I don't think so Saiyan!" shouted Krillen as he launched forward but with a quick bat of his hand Goku brushed him off and blasted into the sky leaving everyone except Vegeta stunned at what had just happened.

"They are getting away Vegeta!" shouted Bulma before running towards Krillen who now laid inside a crater he had dug with his own body.

"Yes I know woman, but what was I to do? Stopping Goku from uniting with his mate? Don't tell me you didn't see that bite mark of hers!" snapped Vegeta back as he looked at the big hole on the ceiling.

"Kakarot, let's see how this will turn out shall we? Cause I got several tricks up my sleeves if you decide to go renegade on all of us!" said the prince.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the very long wait. As usual feel free to tell me what everyone thinks.


	8. 18's Test

**Chapter 8: Eighteen's Test**

It was now hours after Goku's breakout from Capsule Corp and the Saiyan warrior was still flying aimlessly with his sleeping lover in his arms. He had a rough mental image of where Kakarot's secret hideout is at but for some reason just wasn't able to pinpoint the exact location. To him the many tropical islands down below all looked the same and with hundreds of them all over the place he couldn't just search every single one of them.

"Great, now that we are finally together I had to mess this up! Sure hope she would still love this clueless Saiyan lover of hers." Thought Goku to himself. Looking down at her bed sheet covered frame cuddling peacefully against his broad chest, the Saiyan warrior couldn't help but to smile at how comfortable she looked as if she was always destined to be with him. Slowly he let his eyes drift down to the mark on her neck and then onto her stomach, both radiating with intense yet familiar ki.

"Yeah she's mine alright, even if the ki felt darker than mine it's still undoubtedly mine." Thought Goku with a grin. "Now I just have to not screw this up and find that home we shared!"

No sooner had the Saiyan finished his thought did he felt a stirring in his arms. Looking at the blonde beauty, he was surprised to find her eyes wide open staring straight at him with what could only be described as anger and pure annoyance. If the Saiyan was hoping for her voice to differ from her facial expression then he is dead wrong when a sharp "put me down immediately" came out of her mouth.

"Well, so much for not embarrassing myself in front of her." Thought Goku but he dared not disagreeing with her and quickly began his descend. Soon the pair broke through the clouds and a tropical island not unlike the secret lair of Kakarot appeared before their eyes. It wasn't long before Goku's feet touched down on the white sandy beach and the ex-android quickly jumped off from his arms holding the bed sheet tightly to her body.

"Eighteen, are you alright?" asked Goku looking at the blonde woman's back as she held onto a palm tree trying to gather her thoughts.

"No…just, just give me some time alright?" shouted Eighteen with one hand clutching against her stomach. The ki glowing from her stomach and bite mark has begun to act up again lighting up her entire body on fire. The strange energy also appeared to have a life of its own and she could feel herself being drawn towards the Saiyan both physically and mentally.

"Why what's the matter Eighteen? Surely I can help!" came Goku's voice causing the ki coming from the bite mark to spike up once more. Grabbing hold of the tree hard enough to make its skin crack, the ex-android tried hard to block the strong urging caused by the alien energy that has been trying to influence her for the past two months.

"No, just stay where you are like what I've said Goku." shouted Eighteen.

"Alright, have it your way Eighteen, I'm just trying to help that's all. Besides you are the one having an interest in me back in the gravity chamber!" complained Goku crossing his arms disheartened wondering what could have brought about the sudden 180 change in her.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Goku, I only acted that way cause it's been months since I've seem that Kakarot and you looked just like him. Besides, you are not even the one who's been intimate with me are you? Just another innocent bystander accidentally caught in this whole affair!" snapped Eighteen angrily no longer able to control herself. Her lover is gone and while Goku may have the same look and voice, he is clearly not Kakarot.

A dark expression came over Goku's face at the mention of his darker self. "She's right you know, it's me who got her pregnant and not you, you goody-two shoes!" He could almost hear Kakarot chuckling inside of him enjoying his misfortune and a vein could be seem popping up on his forehead.

"No Eighteen, I'm not be Kakarot, I'm more than he could ever be!" stated Goku as a matter of factly while walking towards the blonde woman like a man on a mission. His mate is falling for the wrong person and he intends on changing it.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" questioned Eighteen turning to face the advancing Saiyan curious at what Goku has to say.

"Well for starters, Kakarot is just an evil side dwelling within me!" said the Saiyan warrior with a confidence unlike anything he has displayed before. "He's just one side of me, not the complete package. With me you'll experience something much more than what he could provide!"

Eighteen was taken aback by the proud declaration at first and felt the mark burning with approval at what the Saiyan had said. She eyed the Saiyan skeptically as if trying to deduce if he's telling the truth or was just bluffing but there doesn't seemed to be any cracks in his confident personality. Deciding to put him to the test, she tried to look as unimpressed as possible and slowly tucked some golden strands of her hair from behind her ears before letting off a scoff.

"Hmph, and what would you know of love and how to be with a woman Goku? I know all about you, you see. Being tricked into marriage at a young age and never spending much time with your wife." She laid out her sentence as cold as possible while faking a scowl. "Do you even know how to raise a child Goku? Our child? All you know is how to train is it?" finished Eighteen with a near scream while holding onto her stomach.

To her surprise the Saiyan didn't looked shocked at all and instead continued to make his way towards her until he was facing her. "Just give me a chance to prove myself Eighteen, I promise I won't let you down!" said the Saiyan. As he talked, the heaviness of his words caused her still mostly flat belly began stirring like crazy and the bite mark flared up uncontrollably making standing there facing the Saiyan a near impossible task.

"And should you fail to prove your worth?" finally questioned Eighteen after finally getting the disturbance in ki under control.

"Then you are free to go where you want to go, feel free to go back to that Krillin if you want to!" blurted out Goku without missing a beat and the Saiyan could hear Kakarot yelling all sorts of profanity at him for being such an idiot. Eighteen was also taken aback by his straightforward answer and almost lost control of her trembling legs.

"Alright then…go ahead and show me what you've got Goku…but it had better be good!" finally muttered out Eighteen. She could see the sparkling in the Saiyan's eyes and prayed to herself silently that he wouldn't disappoint either. "Please impress me Goku, impress me and prove it to me our attraction isn't just some bond forged by love marks from a one time affair.

Gently and yet firmly Goku took her hand in his and guided her towards him. Feeling the tug, the blonde woman let him took the lead, her body going with the momentum until her bed sheet covered body pressed against his muscular frame. The contact made them both gasp mentally but neither refused to show any signs of weakness, especially the ex-android who eyed the Saiyan wondering what his next move may be. Feeling the pressure, Goku wrapped his free arm around her slender waist and brought her even closer to him.

"Mmmm!" came a small purr from his lover making Goku almost sigh in relief. He held her close to him while start pondering what to do next. "So now I've got her in my arms what next? Common think Goku, what should be the next step?"

As the Saiyan thought of what to do next his hands began slowly tracing the outlines of her body. For some unknown reason the sensation of her skin against his rough fingertips calmed his nerves as he began enjoying the whole ordeal more. What Goku didn't know was his lover was also starting to enjoy his accidental caress of her body as she felt him exploring every curve and feature.

"They may have the same body but their methods are so different. Kakarot was rough and exciting while Goku is so gentle and caring. How is it possible?" thought the ex-android woman. Suddenly Eighteen felt his finger touching the bruises on her wrists and gasped in surprise, the memories of her and Kakarot's passionate bondage sex still fresh in her memory and she wondered what would he do next. "Will Goku do the same to her? Or will he play it gentle like he has done so far?" thought Eighteen getting nervous and dare she admit it, somewhat excited at the thought of repeating their breathtaking workout. Her question was answered when her lover began rubbing her bruises lovingly.

"Did he did this to you Eighteen? I'm so sorry this happened. If only I had stopped that Kakarot in time none of this would have happened." Whispered the Saiyan apologetically in her ear bringing tears to her eyes. No longer able to hold her emotion for him, Eighteen shook her wrists out of his hands and wrapped her hands around his neck before pressing her lips against his.

A foreign and yet familiar sensation engulfed Goku as her strawberry scented lips met his in a passionate kiss. "And I thought it is I who is supposed to impress her. Or is it I have already won her approval?" questioned the Saiyan warrior. While he was stunned by her boldness, Eighteen took the chance and pushed her tongue into his mouth tasting his delicious oral cavity. It didn't take long for Goku to bounce back from his shock and soon the two are locked in a heated struggle for dominance, gone is any traces of doubt as they let their craving for one another take over their body, their hands groping each other as they saw fit.

By the time their lips parted, the two lovers had deprived each other of their cloth. Eighteen looked at Goku's naked and muscular form admiring at his physique, which is more perfect than any Greek statue in existence. She could make out the slight animalistic look in his eyes and shivered not in fear but approval. He is both innocent and hungry at the same time and Eighteen just couldn't wait to find out how will this aroused Saiyan behave.

Goku looked at her naked body and could make out the desire in her eyes, those passionate and yet icy blue eyes stared straight at him as if daring the Saiyan warrior to act out his wildest fantasy. Confidently he swooped her off her feet and gently laid her onto the sandy beach, his hulking body soon joined her on the ground. Spreading her legs with confidence rivaling Kakarot's aggressiveness, the Saiyan warrior positioned his fully erected member by her wanting womanhood.

"Are you ready Eighteen?" he asked gently with both hands beside her head. Eighteen looked at his muscular form hovering above her and could tell the Saiyan warrior was very ready, so ready in fact she could tell it took all his restraints to prevent himself from losing control right then and there and yet, at the same time she also knew this Saiyan wouldn't do anything to her unless she gave him the permission. Thinking back to her first night with Kakarot, Eighteen could still recall how it all happened so fast and before she knew it, she was mating with her kidnapper. "Not with Goku though…he'll be gentle with me", she thought. Letting her eyes drift away from Goku's passionate eyes, her glances rested on his engorged manhood. The swollen shaft looked so big and she could feel her pussy getting wetter by the minute. "What's the matter Eighteen? Say the magic word girl. Don't tell me you don't want that delicious piece of meat?" thought the blonde woman to herself and she blushed at her own dirty thoughts.

"Well?" came Goku's voice wondering what's preventing his lover from giving him the permission. Startled by the same word Kakarot asked her before fucking her, Eighteen let out a startled gasp only to discover Goku looking lovingly at her and she chuckled at her own paranoia.

"Yes Goku I'm ready! Make me your woman my Saiyan lover!" said Eighteen shyly like that of an innocent maiden and blushed as she saw Goku's lust filled expression. She could feel his muscular body descended upon hers covering her delicate frame with his thick muscles and moaned at the skin contact but soon her moans turned into throaty scream as the Saiyan's thick organ entered her love channel parting her tight walls as he went.

"Oooooooo…Goookuuuuuu!" screamed Eighteen as she tried to hold onto his broad back leaving clawed marks all over Goku's skin. While it didn't hurt her as much as it did during she and Kakarot's first night, the pain was still immense as the ex-android felt like she was about to get split in half by his monstrous member and yet it also felt oddly satisfying to be filled completely by the Saiyan. She could also felt the love mark burned approvingly on her shoulder lessening the pain.

"Are you alright my dear?" came the concerned voice of her lover who had taken notice of her pain and paused to comfort her. "Just…just give me a second Goku. It's been too long since our last…" muttered Eighteen but as she was about to finish her sentence all the sudden she stopped, remembering it was Kakarot whom she had slept with and not Goku. Looking at her lover though, she could only see love in his eyes and sighed in relief.

"It's okay Eighteen, just tell me when you want to continue." whispered Goku holding onto her tightly as he began planting kisses all over her pearl white skin, arousing his woman once more despite the pain she felt. Soon he found the burning bite mark on her shoulder and began gently stroking the love wound in circular motion causing painful whimpers from his mate to turn to that of lust-filled cries. It wasn't long before she exploded in a small orgasm, her love juice coating his cock deep inside her body.

Minutes passed with either lover barely making a sound except for the panting from Eighteen recovering from her small climax. Finally the blonde woman gave her lover a nod and with it Goku began slowly withdrawing his member until only the purple head remained inside before thrusting back in.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Eighteen as the mating ritual finally began in earnest. Her Saiyan lover's thrusts were slow and gentle yet deep and filling, always hitting her womb with each entry making her toes curl in ecstasy. Soon Goku worked his thrusts into a rhythmic dance and watched in satisfaction as his lover twisted and turned on the sand moaning out his name. She had to admit, while Goku isn't rough like Kakarot who's every thrust sent her over the edge, the gentle Saiyan's thrusts were no less demanding and she could slowly feel herself losing conscious. It didn't help the fact that her love wound is burning like a miniature sun either, sending pleasure across her body everytime he pumped his penis back in.

As the two continued to grind their hips with each other, Goku began turning his attention back to the love mark once more. As much as he liked the "beneficial factors" the love wound is providing, he could feel the dark energy dwelling inside of it. Deciding to tame the love wound along with his woman, he sank his Saiyan canine into the exact same spot as the love mark and bit down on it hard, pumping his own ki into the mark and soon the two kis began flowing back and forth as if battling for control.

"Gokuuuuu! What's…what's going on?" rasped Eighteen clinging onto the Saiyan's muscle bound body for her dear life. While not unpleasant, the sudden increase in her body temperature is scaring her and tears could be seem in her eyes.

"Take it easy Eighteen, I swear soon you'll feel pleasure like never before." groaned Goku against her shoulder trying to combine the two ki sources together. As the energy merged so did pleasure grow for both of them and Goku could have sworn he was able to feel exactly what Eighteen was feeling. "So this is the love mark that binds the two lovers, it's almost like I can read her mind!" thought the Saiyan warrior slowly withdrawing his fang from her. The blonde beauty had ceased her struggle as well, for some reason she could see into Goku's heart and found nothing but love for her.

The two lovers looked at each other in the eyes once more but this time neither had to speak and knew exactly what they wanted. Goku started thrusting once more at a much faster pace sending his woman to tremble underneath him. Wanton cries rang throughout the small island as pleasure from her lover's hot and demanding lovemaking and the newly tamed love wound brought her over the edge. In one final thrust Goku embedded his entire length inside of her and blasted his hot seed against her already pregnant womb.

Eighteen felt hot streams of thick liquid going deep inside and came in an earth-shattering climax. The ki infused cum seemed to have life of its own as it sends energy throughout her body. She could have sworn she could feel the little one growing stronger from the incoming ki and was sure Goku could feel it too as he rested his hand against her still flat belly gently stroking it.

Minutes passed as the two laid on the sandy beach too exhausted to move from their exercise. Finally Goku began to stir on top of her causing Eighteen to look at her lovingly.

"Well Eighteen, have I proven my worth to you yet?" asked Goku as he started laying kisses across her stomach.

"Of course my Saiyan warrior, my husband." Said Eighteen quietly and her lover responded by kissing her deep in her lips.

* * *

Author's note: Very sorry for the long wait and no the story isn't done yet. Feel free to tell me how this should progress.


	9. 18's Wardrobe

**Chapter 9: 18's Wardrobe**

The sun had just risen from above the horizon and Master Roshi could be seem training alone on the beaches of Kame house. While many had dismissed the old man as just another pervert, he was anything but and had trained secretly in preparation for any new threats. Recently tension seemed to be rising amongst two of his former disciples and Roshi could only hope it wouldn't turn into anything serious. The old master sighed as he launched yet another Kamehameha beam into the sea, never in his life would he have guessed Krillin and Goku falling out over a girl no matter how beautiful she may be.

The old man's mind began to wander off to a certain blonde ex-android who had been staying with them since the end of cell game. He had always thought something had happened when Eighteen began having those nightmares but decided to keep playing the fool but he must admit it was hard even for him to keep up the act with she and Krillin acting so awkward around each other. Thinking back it all happened right after he, turtle, and Oolong taken a trip to the city.

"Just what had happened between you and Goku, Eighteen?" wondered Roshi aloud as his dirty mind took over and he began to insert Goku and Eighteen's face into the various porno videos he had seem and it wasn't long before the old pervert's nose erupted, spewing blood all over the beach.

"Goddammit Roshi, how are people supposed to take you seriously if accidents like that kept on happening?" yelled Roshi angrily to himself but before he could recover from his little "accident" he heard something fastly approaching and soon two figures landed on his island.

If the old master had some doubts about his former prized pupil's relationship with the ex-android, the scene before him erased any remaining doubts with Goku carrying Eighteen in his arms while she had her arms wrapped around the Saiyan's neck. What's more the couple's cloth looked to be very disheveled with Goku's gi stained with sand while the blonde only had a dirty bedsheet wrapped around her body. Almost immediately, Roshi began nose bleeding yet again as his mind drifted away to paradise.

"Hey Goku, was this old geezer always this hopelessly dirty?" Master Roshi could hear the young woman's sharp inquire and he sighed at her question.

"No young lady, I was just fine until you came here half naked unannounced." Replied Roshi after fixing his nose problem causing the blonde woman's face to grow red in embarrassment.

"Anyhow, let me pack my stuff real quick Goku, and we should be good to go." Said Eighteen leaping off of the Saiyan's arms as she brushed past Roshi heading for the house.

"Good to go? And just where are you going Eighteen? I thought this was your home?" asked the old master somewhat panicking, no doubt fearing this new development would put more strain on his two pupils' relationship. The blonde seemed to have caught the unusual tone in his voice as she stopped her movement.

"No Roshi, me and Goku...we are moving out to a new place." Said Eighteen who then quickly entered the house leaving Roshi dumbfounded standing there.

"Is it true Goku? Tell me she's just joking." mumbled out Roshi still dazed and his pupil nodded silently. "But what about Krillin? You know he'd be crushed. What about Chichi and Gohan?" continued the old master.

"They...they will come to accept this in time master. Gohan can visit me whenever he wants but Krillin and Chichi needs to find someone else. Now Eighteen needs me and there's nothing in this world that's going to stop me from being with my mate." finished the Saiyan as he followed Eighteen's steps into the Kame House.

"Oh boy oh boy, this is going to be a handful." Sighed Roshi seeing the Saiyan warrior's determined eyes.

* * *

By the time he had entered Kame House, Goku could already hear water running in the shower room and knew his mate was inside. Stopping by the shower room, the Saiyan contemplated joining his lover but decided against it the last second. She had been through enough already and now she needs some peace alone.

So the spikey haired Saiyan strolled around the interior until he reached what was no doubt his mate's room. Looking around, he was surprised at how little she had, and he thought all woman had tones of belongings. "Well, I guess Eighteen's not your everyday girl." Thought Goku to himself. There was a very big closet in the middle of the room; however, and he wondered what could be inside. Upon opening the door all his previous thoughts of Eighteen not owning a lot was pushed aside as the Saiyan was greeted by a closet full of clothes.

"Damn Eighteen, just how much cloth do you need?" asked Goku to himself who began digging through her dresses in amazement. There were clothing of all sorts, from those resembling her Red Ribben Army vests to prom dresses. Looking deeper into the bottomless rabbit hole that is his mate's clothings, the Saiyan continued searching until he came across a section that almost gave him a nosebleed rivaling Master Roshi's.

Starring at the many lingerie and swimsuits, the Saiyan began to have dirty fantasies about how much fun awaits him in his private life with the blonde goddess and almost drooled as he imagined what it's like to peel away those sexy bras from Eighteen's chest while his hand went into those panties and give her pussy some loving rubbing.

The Saiyan warrior was so deep in his own fantasy that he totally failed to detect his mate walking up behind him until it was too late as Eighteen planted her feet hard against his back causing him to crash into the floor.

"And just what do you think you are doing checking out my cloth?" asked the blonde woman wrapped in clean towel now somewhat irritated till she sees the black thong panties Goku had in his hands. The Saiyan, upon realizing her gaze at the thong, quickly hid it behind his back and began rubbing his head sheepishly making Eighteen sigh at the sight.

"Don't worry Goku...you will have plenty of time to take me in any lingerie of your choosing so just be patient for now." said Eighteen with blush much to Goku's relief who thought he was in deep trouble. It was glad to know she wanted the same thing he thought. The Saiyan began moving closer to the ex-android ready to kiss her, her fresh odor irresistible to him and just as she was within reach she planted his foot into his face pushing him backward.

"I said be patient you dumb monkey." Snapped Eighteen catching her black thong in her hand which was sent. "Besides I don't want to get intimate with someone as smelly as you are, go get some shower now you dirty ape!" screamed the blonde at her mate.

"Ok, ok Eighteen, but if I take a shower can I get a reward?" asked Goku getting himself another glare and with it he scurried into the bathroom. She may be his mate but this bombshell sure has a temper to match her stunning beauty.

Eighteen waited until Goku had disappeared into the bathroom before letting go of her guard and began blushing. By kami it was hard resisting the Saiyan's advancement and her bite mark was screaming for her to kiss the handsome Saiyan but she knew better than to let emotion overtake her. They were both in Kame's House after all and there was no telling how Krillin would react finding them here.

"Still there's no reason why I shouldn't dress to impress." thought Eighteen looking at the black thong in her hands before she began digging through the closet. There's one set of cloth in particular that caught her attention and it wasn't a good reason as she looked at how lame it was.

* * *

Goku was taking the shower as his mate ordered when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Goku, I need you to take a look at this dress and tell me what you think of it." Came the voice of his lover from behind the door. Taking it as a way of Eighteen telling him to get out and check out her dress, the Saiyan quickly finished washing himself before exiting the bathroom wrapped only in the towel he showered in. What he saw in front of him was nothing like what he would expect from her.

Standing before the Saiyan warrior was the blonde woman dressed in a cowgirl dress. The set had a weird shoulder pad on it but aside from that Goku was genuinely impressed. He had never known Eighteen could be so alluring even when her entire body was covered in clothing and the Saiyan could feel his groin getting hard from the sight.

"So what do you think Goku? Should I ditch this dumb outfit? I got this shortly after wasting that Vegeta and never liked it much." said Eighteen with an embarrassing blush on her face. She didn't want to dress so unattractive in front of her new mate. What if she grossed him out? What if she made him second guess his choices? From the dumbstruck look on the Saiyan warrior's face, she could only guess he wasn't too impressed with her lack of taste in clothing.

She turned around regretting her stupid choice and was about to walk off when suddenly she felt his furry tail wrapping around her waist before being pulled her into his embrace. Immediately she lets out a soft whimper feeling his warmth all around her, but none of that was hold a candle to the sensation of his huge erection pressing against her ass through the many layers of her cowgirl dress.

"Goku?" she asked softly basked in his alluring body heat. Judging from her past experience with the Saiyan she could tell her lover was about to give her some good times and she was eager to go along with him if it weren't for the fact they were in a house shared by her former boyfriend.

"I never knew you'd looked so good in that cowgirl dress Eighteen!" commented the Saiyan as he inhaled her lovely scent while feeling her body through the dress.

"Mmm, you'd probably say that to just about any dress I put on don't you?" questioned her teasingly all too glad her lover wasn't deterred by her choice in clothing. As they talked the blonde woman slowly turned around in her lover's embrace so they were now facing each other, her love scar began glowing uncontrollably as she studied his adoring goofy face.

"Maybe my love, but that's only cause of how beautiful you are." said Goku flashing her one of those trademark smiles. No longer able to resist the Saiyan's charm, she wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him in for a fiery kiss.

The two stayed there locked in a passionate make out session, each still unable to believe they are now an item and it showed in their heated saliva exchange as both feared they would lose each other in the next instant. It wasn't just their mouth that was busy either for that their hands were too busy groping and trying to undress each other to do anything else. This time the blonde goddess found her mark first quickly stripping the Saiyan of his towel causing his organ to pop onto her hands while Goku was left groaning in frustration at a lost of what to do with her cowgirl outfit.

"Mmm Goku you naughty boy, why are you so full and hard already? Were you not satisfied with me last night?" questioned Eighteen playfully squeezing his heavy ball sacks forcing the Saiyan to moan while tiny bits of pre-cum began flowing out of his mushroom head. Without waiting for the Saiyan to reply, the ex-android knelt in front of her lover as she gave his engorged tip a feel of her wet tongue.

Almost immediately, the Saiyan warrior lets out a loud groan causing the entire Kame house to shake. Smiling to herself at his reaction, she began running her tongue through his monstrous cock coating causing it to get harder and when his erection couldn't grow any stiffer, Eighteen began taking his length into her mouth.

Goku was in heaven feeling his girl giving him the first oral sex of his life and dare he say it was easily better than any of the mundane routine sex he has had with Chi Chi. Looking down, the Saiyan was impressed at the blonde slowly taking his shaft into her lovely mouth inch by inch. He almost felt bad for her to have to accommodate his size but knew she wouldn't have it any other way. Heck, it wasn't just hard for her, it was getting difficult for the Saiyan to contain himself feeling his shaft slowly disappearing into her alluring mouth. Eventually after agonizing minutes of enduring her sweet torture he felt her lips touch the tip of his balls and he almost blew his load into her at that moment.

"Play it cool Goku, you got to be gentle to her." reminded Goku to himself but it was easier said than done as his mate began bobbing her head back and forth caressing his organ with her mouth and tongue. Groans after groans escaped his throat no doubt awakening the rest of the sleepy occupants but neither lover seemed to care and soon Eighteen began blowing him faster causing the Saiyan's entire body to shake with pleasure. She had to admit, it sure felt good to see the Saiyan at her mercy and wondered if Kakarot would have groaned like his more innocent self.

"If only Kakarot was still around I could have no doubt shown him my new moves, then he'd be the one getting all weak and helpless." thought Eighteen to herself but all thoughts were soon erased from her mind as river of warm seed blasted into her mouth to which she eagerly swallowed them whole.

Finally done with her morning snack, the blonde began getting up onto her feet still licking her feet at how delicious Goku tasted. The Saiyan on the other hand had collapsed onto the floor panting from his first ever blowjob. Deciding to tease the Saiyan once more, Eighteen walked up to the downed warrior and placed her foot on his still decently hard erection and began rubbing on it with her toes.

"What's the matter my little Saiyan? Don't tell me you can't even take a small oral sex from weak little me?" asked the blonde in a fake mocking voice and almost immediately she could feel him getting fully erected yet again.

"Why of course not Eighteen, you may have won the round but not the fight." said Goku as he suddenly grabbed her ankle and gave it a sharp pull, causing his mate to let out a sharp scream as she fell sharply towards him but the Saiyan easily caught her with his reflexes and pressed his mouth against hers.

"Did my seed suit your taste my love?" asked the spikey haired Saiyan as he could taste his own cum still in her mouth and Eighteen gave him a satisfying moan in return.

"Of course Goku, and I'm pretty sure this little one is loving his daddy's rich essence too!" replied the blonde woman as she sat up in his lap and began to gently rub her still flat stomach. Seeing his mate caressing his unborn child filled the Saiyan with pride and his hands lifted her cowgirl shirt up before pressing his ear against her tummy.

"Yes, I think he's enjoying this special breakfast from his old man too!" said Goku and Eighteen chuckled at how adorable her Saiyan mate sounded. Her bite mark seemed to have agreed as well, as it sent waves after waves of calming energy through her body. The two stayed in that sitting position for minutes without a care enjoying the company of each other. They had found what they have been looking for, even if it was through the evil version of Goku, and it was all it matters.

* * *

Roshi was looking at the two lovers in tight embrace through the door and while he knew this union would bring much chaos to the z gang, part of him wished they could stay together.

Suddenly the phone began to ring and Roshi could see it had no effect on the two lovers. Sighing, the old master picked up the phone but was greeted by the one person he didn't want to hear from the most now.

"Hi Master, sorry to have bothered you so early but I just want to let you know I'll be coming home soon!" came Krillin's voice from the other side sounding disappointed.

"Oh Krillin, glad to hear from you. By the way, why don't you stay at Bulma's just a bit longer? I'm uh...trying to remodify the house a bit." asked Roshi trying to delay the return of his other former pupil.

"No need to worry master, I could use some distraction from this whole mess Eighteen has created." finished Krillin and before Roshi could reply had hung up the phone.

Looking at the still embracing couple, Roshi began pulling on his beard in frustration and managed to pluck out a few strands. "I sure hope you two would be gone by the time Krillin came back, or else kami help us all!"

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the wait and do let me know how people want this story to continue. I am having a hard time continuing this tbh and that's why I started a new story. Till next time.


	10. Confrontation at Kame's House

**Chapter 10: Confrontation at Kame's House**

Warning: Major drama involving Krillin in this chapter. Skip if you do not like it.

* * *

Krillin could be seem flying across the ocean towards a certain red roofed house on an island, the image of a spikey haired Saiyan rushing into the lab to "save" a certain blonde woman still haunts him as he flew. He had always knew something happened between Eighteen and Kakarot since she returned from her kidnapper's grasp but never would he have imagined his childhood friend he knew would walk the path of his Saiyan self.

Thinking back to the conversation he just had with Bulma, the bald-headed monk still remembered those daunting words from his friend as she showed him her very own Saiyan mark that was supposed to bind a Saiyan and his mate for the rest of eternity.

* * *

Krillin's Flashback:

"The mark of a Saiyan was given to their mate after having determined the person was indeed their true soul mate," said Bulma going into lecture mode as she pulled off her shirt showing what looked like a bite mark. Vegeta in the meanwhile could be seem smirking in the background, proud of his achievement.

"Don't you mean bestow upon their mate? I don't ever give anything to anyone woman!" said Vegeta with a chuckle much to Bulma's annoyance. As the Saiyan prince talked, Bulma's bite mark could be seem glowing as ki flared up on her neck.

"Whatever you say your majesty." Said Bulma with a mocking tone to which Vegeta laughed at his mate's rebuttal. "Oh how I am going to enjoy this!" thought the Prince.

"Anyhow, according to our Saiyan royalty here, it could only be given during the act of passion so unfortunately for you Krillin, that meant Eighteen must have slept with Kakarot during her abduction." finished Bulma eyeing her friend with a concerned expression.

"Alright, big deal. I'm sure Chichi also has one on her neck too. Besides just cause Eighteen was marked doesn't mean she became off limits to other men does it?" screamed an infuriating Krillin clenching his fists so tight his hands trembled violently.

"No Krillin, just because Goku had slept with Chichi doesn't mean he had given her the love mark. A Saiyan, according to our Saiyan expert Prince Vegeta here, and I quote him, could mate with countess women without ever giving them the mark", sighed Bulma shaking her head wondering how she could possibly let the heart broken man before her knew he was beat. "What's more, a Saiyan could only give out one mark during his or her life time. Repeated attempts of leaving the mark could result in serious injury or even death." said the blue haired woman. All this time Vegeta was eyeing his mate with an evil grin much to her displeasure and she could sense from her mark that the Prince was beginning to enjoy her explanation. It was as if she was telling Vegeta that he had some kind of hold over her because of the love mark.

"As for Eighteen being off limits to you, I'm sure you've been noticing her purposefully ignoring you?" asked Bulma and her friend could only nod his head meekly as if still in denial. "This mark, as it turns out, is rather protective of its host and could respond violently to any unwanted advances." finished Bulma while giving her mate one of the dirtiest looks she could muster telling him non-verbally to shut up and stop smirking. It was after all his fault for bringing out Kakarot and the prince finally got the message as he composed himself.

Krillin could feel his head spinning out of control now. He had already lowered his expectation regards to winning Eighteen back but never did the former monk imagined things were this out of control for him. Still one last question remained unanswered, was she truly out of his reach? Was there any way for the mark to be removed?

Bulma could still see her friend struggling with this new concept and sighed while Vegeta was just standing there shaking his head. Their eyes met with Krillin's and the monk was immediately silenced by their facial expression. There was no need for verbal confirmation, no need for another elaborate explanation. Whatever other effects that damned mark has, it is keeping her away from him, and removal of it was impossible.

"Well, thanks for the explanation nevertheless Bulma. I guess I'll be leaving." finished Krillin as he began making his way out of the lab when his friend's voice rang from behind him. "I hope someday you'll find the one truly meant for you Krillin!" and that was the end of their conversation as he blasted off into the sky.

* * *

End of flashback:

Shaking his head, Krillin tried to clear of his mind of his unfaithful girlfriend as he fastly approached his home, hopefully after a few days he will be able to get on with his life.

When he touched down on Kame House it was close to noon with the sun hanging right above him. No sooner did the sand settled underneath his feet did Roshi and the others rushed out to greet him.

"So Master Roshi, how can I help with the remodeling? I sure can use a bit of exercise." said Krillin stretching his arms. Looking at Kame House he was surprised to find there were no traces of remodeling whatsoever.

"It's alright my boy, I have finished all the work already." said Roshi sounding somewhat uneasy. Looking closer, the former monk could see traces of nosebleed on both Roshi and Oolong's nostril.

"Oh Roshi you sly dog, you were watching porn again and merely wanted to keep me away from your collection." said Krillin jokingly but the others seemed to share none of his good humor and was in fact starting to look a bit panicky.

"Oh no it wasn't anything like that Krillin...eh say, how about we all head to town and grab some lunch. It's noon anyways and we really don't have anything stocked up," said Roshi and the others quickly nodded their heads.

"No I'm good thanks Roshi, not really in the mood for anything now to be honest. You guys can head town without me." Finished Kirllin tiredly as he pushed past his friends who seemed to be blocking his path and headed straight for the house.

Once inside he could see Kame house had indeed been the way it used without any signs of modification. Chuckling to himself, he strolled deeper into the house until he reached Eighteen's room. Looking at the door, the former monk tried to tell himself their relationship was over and it would be the best to forget about her but he couldn't seem to shake her just yet. What if she was just behind the door minding her own business as usual? Would I get the same angry shout like I always get when I intrude into her living space? He kept on replaying the thought over and over again until the bald headed warrior couldn't stop himself but to push the door open and see if there's any chance things have returned back to normal.

The view in front of him was nothing unusual and yet not encouraging, in fact, it was vacated as expected and the monk sighed at the sight. She really was gone with Goku, thought Krillin, and just as he was about to leave for his room something caught his attention causing him to pause in his track.

Laying on Eighteen's disheveled bed was a set of training gi-shirt with sand particles on it. Picking it up, Krillin could tell it had recently been worn, as the smell of sweat was still strong on it. Looking at the bed closer, the former warrior monk could also see stains of sweat and some other stuff on it, and then it hit him, this entire room smelt like hot sex. An anger vein popped up on his forehead knowing what had happened in the room and why Roshi was nosebleeding back there.

"Goku, are you done packing yet? Cause I think we've spent too much time here already." came a familiar voice from behind Krillin and without even turning he could tell it was her, that traitor who had ran off with his evil best friend. Rage took over him and the monk snapped, his mind went blank and his body acted on its own without his control.

* * *

Eighteen had just finished her shower as she emerged from the bathroom wrapped in bathrobe. They had spent far too long at Kame house and should really be leaving soon. Thinking back to what had just happened earlier, Eighteen blushed as she remembered Goku's wolfish face as he eyed her with insatiable hunger, and what was supposed to be some "innocent cuddling", well as innocent as it can be, turned into full love making session as the Saiyan made her rode him cowgirl style while dressed in full cowgirl uniform no less. As she continued reminiscing about their newest workout, her love mark began glowing once more. She could have sworn the bite mark kept on getting stronger each time she and the Saiyan bonded, in fact by now it was radiating with a much stronger ki than she could muster herself.

Deciding to make one last stop by her room before bidding goodbye to the place for good, she walked into the room calling out to her lover, hoping he could speed up the packing process when the person who she didn't want to see the most appeared magically inside her living quarter. The blonde woman stopped immediately but she knew he had detected her and there was no getting away from this confrontation as much as she wanted to avoid it. She opened her mouth and tried to say she was sorry but before she could let out a single word the warrior monk was on her as he wrestled her onto the ground.

"How could you leave me like this Eighteen, how could you just abandon me like this?" roared Krillin as he pinned her against the floor. While Krillin was never the strongest member of the z-fighters, the blonde woman was still caught off guard by how powerful he could be when driven by anger and it was taking all her strength just to fend herself from her now jealous ex-boyfriend. By now her bite mark was glowing in a bright red color emitting such strong ki that it was scaring even Eighteen who by now thought she had gotten used to all the mark had to offer. She could also feel the kid struggling inside of her and the fear of losing her son caused her to fight even harder.

"And you, did you really think a puny mark like yourself could keep me from her? I'll show you!" screamed Krillin as he began clawing at the mark but all he did was causing his fingertips to bleed profusely as an invisible force field kept his hands from reaching his goal.

Goku was in a nearby room singing to himself as he stored Eighteen's belongings into the capsules he brought with him. She sure had a lot of stuff, thought the Saiyan as he continued packing absent-mindedly still thinking about how sexy she looked in her cowgirl uniform as they do the deeds only true lovers do with each other.

Suddenly he felt what appeared to be sharp pain but from where he wasn't aware of. The Saiyan was certain he hadn't been attacked, so what exactly had caused it? Or rather, if he wasn't attacked then why the pain? It was as if he wasn't the direct recipient of such misfortune but rather someone close to him, wait, someone close to him.

Immediately Goku rushed towards his mate's ki and just as he busted into her room did he find Eighteen struggling with Krillin on top of her clawing at her bite mark. Without thinking, he pried his former best friend from his blonde haired mate and threw him against the wall leaving a large crater on it. The former monk seemed to be possessed; however, and without so much of a pause launched himself at Eighteen once again ignoring any injure he may have suffered. The Saiyan warrior would prove to be too fast for the enraged former monk; however, as he quickly delivered a quick succession of punches against his opponent causing Krillin to drop onto the floor.

"Eighteen, are you alright?" asked Goku who was now kneeling beside Eighteen checking up on her, thankfully there didn't appear to be any serious injuries except for a few bruises which still drove the Saiyan warrior insane. Just as Goku was about to turn around and give Krillin some more beating he felt a firm grasp on his wrist and turned around to find it was Eighteen with a saddened but determined look on her face.

"Go finish your packing at once Goku, you can leave him to me." ordered Eighteen giving her love the most serious look she had given him to date.

"But I couldn't just leave you here alone Eighteen, not after what he had done to you!" protested the Saiyan warrior but he was immediately silenced by her death glare.

"I said go do your packing love, or are you deaf? I'm not some helpless woman needing your protection all the time!" finished Eighteen and with it Goku was sent scurrying off to pack more of her clothes but not before shooting her another worried look.

Moving closer to the fallen monk, the blonde goddess couldn't help but to let out a sigh as tears began to drip from her eyes. He had tried to hurt her, but from the look of her ex-boyfriend's rage filled eyes she had hurt him even more. Thinking back, they had been so happy together, until Kakarot came along and dragged all three of them into this mess. The strange thing was though, that she didn't regret sleeping with the evil Saiyan nearly as much as she should, for if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have found an even more amazing lover like Goku.

Suddenly she heard a light cough and found out to her surprise her former boyfriend was beginning to regain conscious. Without hesitation, she walked towards Krillin and slowly helped him sat back up.

"Are you ok Krillin? Do you need something to drink?" questioned Eighteen worriedly looking at the bald warrior completely not caring about her own safety.

"It's...it's alright Eighteen, I think I'm good." said Krillin weakly holding onto his stomach in pain. "I'm, so sorry for jumping you like that, could you forg..." continued the former monk hoping to get a reply from her but was quickly silenced by a slap across his face.

"No Krillin, I could never forgive you for what you've just done, and how could I? You endangered not just me but my child!" screamed Eighteen looking at him angrily. "But at the same time I did leave you for Goku, will you forgive me for it?" apologized the blonde woman much to Krillin's surprise but while he was touched, his heart remained bitter and the former boyfriend turned his head away in disgust thinking about what she had done,

"Hmph, so that's how it was, you got pregnant from a one night stand and decided to run off with him is that it?" spat Krillin and almost as soon as the words left his mouth he began regretting them and Eighteen must have loathed those words too as her palm landed against his cheeks once again leaving bright red hand prints on it.

"No it wasn't anything like that you dumbass, Kakarot was in heat and I had to sleep with him." spat Eighteen but to which Krillin merely snorted. "I had thought of you all that night even as me and Kakarot were making love if that made you feel any better. After the incident I tried to forget about him and come back to you but I just couldn't. The Saiyan had left me with something more permanent and as much as I wanted to move on I began to fall for him." finished Eighteen as she let her bathrobe drop to the floor showing him the bite mark on her shoulder.

"Still, you could have ignored the mark and just come back to me Eighteen." muttered Krillin still unable to process the truth he had been given. He had knew about the mark from Bulma but hearing it from Eighteen seemed to have broken him even more.

"No Krillin, it's permanent and so is my feeling for him. Kakarot had shown me a kind of love so intense I just didn't find being with you and had grabbed my heart before that first night was over." finally admitted Eighteen and to her surprise letting out the truth seemed to have removed a huge burden from her heart.

"But what about Goku Eighteen? Was he just a replacement for Kakarot now that he's gone?" asked Krillin still shaking with anger.

"No you silly, Kakarot is just a side of Goku and all the evil Saiyan had done was fulfilling Goku's secret desires for me," said Eighteen getting tired of explaining. "Look, I'm sorry this has to end this way, but I hope you will find someone more deserving of your love. But I'm going to start a family with Goku whether you like it or not Krillin" finished Eighteen with tears in her eyes as she turned around and leave the room but instead ran head first into Goku's broad chest who had just finished packing and began crying against her lover uncontrollably. The Saiyan warrior held her in his embrace trying to comfort his lover.

"Let's get going Goku, I'm good now." finally said Eighteen after minutes of sobbing and when she turned her head towards Goku the Saiyan was relieved to find the usual determined look on her face yet again. Deep down inside of him he knew she would make for an excellent spouse and mother and couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. Holding her head on his strong hand, the Saiyan pulled her in for another kiss and she reciprocated to his advance by kissing him back hungrily.

Krillin looked at the two lovers making out and let out a deep sigh. He had expected hatred to overtake him yet again but seeing them intimate with each other hadn't hurt him as much as he thought it would. Just as the two turned their backs toward him and was about to leave, he called out to them once more.

"Goku, take care of Eighteen for me will you?" asked Krillin finally without a trace of hatred in his heart and to his relief his friend turned around and flashed him one of his trademark smiles.

"I will Krillin!" and with it Goku picked Eighteen up and carried her off into the sky.

"So where's our next objective my Saiyan lover?" asked the blonde woman cuddling closer to her mate and could tell instantly something was troubling the Saiyan even without any warnings from her love mark.

"Well Eighteen, just like how you bravely severed ties with your past for our future, I must also do the same on my side otherwise we couldn't truly be together." said Goku sporting more determination than ever before.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the wait. There will probably only be one or two more chapters so do let me know if anyone wish me to add anything in it. As always take care!


	11. New Family

**Chapter 11: New Family**

Warning: Last chapter of this series unless I change my mind. Also heavy Chichi bashing.

* * *

The scenery changed from that of tropical islands to rural mountains as Goku and Eighteen flew towards the Saiyan's home. Eighteen had already changed into a cloth resembling her android days composed of a blue vest, skirt, and black shirt. The couple had been completely silent the entire trip, both still contemplating about what their future has in store for them but knew what's been done was done. Eighteen looked at her mate's serious expression, never had he looked this serious before, and while the ex-android admired his resolve, she had to admit he is scaring her with how serious he looked.

As if reading her mind, the Saiyan warrior flashed her a smile, calming the blonde woman and let her know everything was going to be all right. Eighteen tried to smile back at him but found it hard considering what had just happened at Kame's House. She kept on wondering how would ChiChi behave once she found out about her stealing her husband. And Gohan, how would he feel about her, an ex-android and enemy of the z-fighters getting together with his father, or that she was carrying his half-brother.

"I've said this once before and I'll say this again Eighteen, I'll let no one get between us even if it means severing ties with my old family, although I'm sure Gohan will grow to like you. ChiChi on the other hand I'm not so sure." said the Saiyan trying to assure her once more.

"I sure hope so my love, can you imagine Gohan training with our child, teaching him what it means to be a demi-Saiyan?" asked Eighteen holding her still flat stomach and her Saiyan lover gave her an assuring squeeze.

"Yes, he will be a good older brother for sure." said Goku.

Soon the Goku touched down right beside a small rounded house with Eighteen still in his arms and almost instantly a tall young man emerged from the house as if sensing their presence.

"Gohan! How are you doing son?" asked Goku trying to liven the mood but he could see from his son's face this conversation wasn't going to be easy. The father could see from the way his boy's eyes travelled between he and Eighteen that Gohan was trying hard to find the suitable thing to say.

"Hello dad...and hi Eighteen!" answered back Gohan with some hesitation on addressing Eighteen.

What followed was a long awkward silence as Goku looks at his son wondering how to best explain himself while Gohan checked out his father and the blonde who was now standing beside her man. Finally just as Goku was about say something, his son beats him to it.

"So the rumors were true, you really did run off with her." said Gohan with a sigh.

"Yes Gohan, we have just decided to make this official." said Goku after some hesitation and Eighteen quickly took one of her lover's hands into hers and squeezed down on it hard as if giving him support to which the Saiyan warrior returned her affection by squeezing down onto hers tight.

"Are you, are you happy with her father?" asked Gohan after processing their open show of affection.

"Yes Gohan." answered Goku sensing some change in his son's tone.

"Happier with her than you are with mom?" asked Gohan but this time with tears in his eyes.

"You know how I feel about your mother Gohan, I never truly loved her and only stayed because I don't want to hurt you and her." answered Goku apologetically. "But now that I've found my true soul mate in Eighteen, I had to leave. I'm sorry son, I really am."

The trio became deathly silent once again except for a few sobs from Gohan. It pains Goku to see his son like this but he felt there's nothing he could do. Deep down he kept on praying for his boy to forgive him and soon his prayer was answered as the demi-Saiyan walked towards his father and gave him a tight hug.

"If it makes you happy dad, then I too am happy." said Gohan in between tears and Goku gladly hugged him back. The blonde woman was getting emotional from the scene as well and her bite mark reflected her mate's psychological state as it sent pauses of smoothing energy across her body.

Finally after minutes of father and son embrace, the pair broke apart and Gohan turned his attention to the ex-android causing her to feel nervous.

"Take care of dad will you Eighteen? He deserves a happy marriage and someone who supports his passion!" said Gohan with sincere look on his face and Eighteen smiled back at the half Saiyan.

"I will Gohan, I promise to take care of Goku." said Eighteen all too happy things are working well.

"Actually son, just cause the two of us are together doesn't mean you should be excluded. In fact, why don't you visit us whenever you want son? After all, we can use a hand to raise our newest member." said Goku patting his son's back.

It took the demi-Saiyan several seconds as he processed what his father was telling him before gasping in shock. Looking at the blonde woman's belly, Gohan focused his attention on any signs of ki disturbance and sure enough, he felt a new energy radiating from Eighteen. The first son of Goku could tell from the ki that the ex-android was only one or two months pregnant and yet the energy felt very strong already.

"By kami, congrats dad and Eighteen! What's the child's name?" said Gohan cheerfully and Goku scratched his head while Eighteen blushed a deep blush as she placed her hands on her stomach stroking it gently.

"We...we haven't thought of a name yet Gohan, in fact we don't even know the child's gender." replied Goku to which the other two laughed merrily.

Just as the trio was basked in the warm atmosphere enjoying news of the formation of their new family, Goku all too glad his son had decided to accept his new mate and offspring, Gohan happy he'll be getting a new sibling, and Eighteen smiling warmly thinking about her child playing with its older brother, when the door of the round house suddenly burst open once again and out came Chichi with eyes of the devil while clenching her hands in anger.

"GOHAN, who told you that you could be playing outside you slacker? Get back at once immediately!" screamed the black haired woman at her son while waving her fists in a threatening manner. Immediately Goku stood in front of his son in a protective manner, his face in a scowl, soon to be ex-wife or not, no one talks to his children like that and gets away with it.

"Isn't it about time you stop torturing our son with those sick studying nonsense of yours Chichi? I mean look at the boy, he's already studied hard enough to graduate from college and yet you wanted to torture him some more!" yelled Goku in rage. The Saiyan's fiery outburst seemed to have put a temporary stop to the mad woman's advance, as she looked at her soon to be ex-husband in shock but quickly her impulse to rule overtook her logic and she continued marching towards the trio.

"And just where have you been SON GOKU? I thought I told you to hurry your ass home once Bulma's party was over, so what took you so long?" screamed Chichi who was now in front of Goku glaring at him making noises only wild animals would make. The full-blooded Saiyan stared back at her coldly while chuckling to himself, for someone so weak, she sure has a lot of temper he thought.

Before the Saiyan could respond, Chichi slapped him across the face and suddenly yelled in pain as the sound of her broken wrist could be heard by all three present. Gohan was now covering his face all embarrassed at how his mother is reacting while Eighteen raised an eyebrow at the annoying creature in front of her. "And to think Goku spent over a decade with this being, if only I had met his earlier he would have had a much happy life!" she thought.

"What was that for Goku? How dare you attack me like that, now get back into the house all of you!" screamed Chichi still unware of Eighteen's presence.

"I don't think so Chichi, I'm done taking order from you or softening my face so you wouldn't break an arm every time you strike me. Consider this a divorce cause I want out!" said Goku taking no pity at the woman's self-inflicted injury.

"Hmph, and just what other woman would take you as a husband Goku? You are dumb, couldn't earn a living, and worst of all only knew how to fight!" snapped back Chichi angrily.

By now Eighteen had heard enough, she never liked Chichi much even when she was still with Krillen and knew she was a control freak but never would she imagine the woman could be this bad. So she stepped in front of Gohan and Goku as she faced her mate's ex-wife, their eyes locked contact and the blonde woman could tell from the small gasp Chichi had guessed her relationship with Goku.

"Why Chichi, I would certainly pick Goku over any other man in this galaxy. And who wouldn't. After all he has saved Earth countless times while all you've ever done was holding him back!" said Eighteen crossing her arms in front of her.

"Why you little tin can? You are just a product of that evil scientist Dr. Gero who was fortunate enough to get picked up by Krillen. How dare you talk to me like that you non-human!" barked Chichi letting her anger overtake her as usual. Goku was also getting angry at Chichi's vile words and would have jumped in to defend his mate had Eighteen not held him back.

"No Chichi, before Dr. Gero turned me and seventeen we were human, and now Goku has wished us back to humans I am no different than you are, only much younger and smarter!" retorted Eighteen enjoying the rage building in Chichi. The blonde goddess could swear the black haired woman's face couldn't have gotten any redder and part of her feared she would die from high blood pressure here and there, but the other part wanted to put the nail in the coffin and so she placed her hands on her flat tummy and began stroking them.

"Oh by the Chichi, just so you know but Goku and I are expecting a child!" said Eighteen to the now trembling Chichi. "Can you feel the ki within me old hag? I can't wait for this child to be born and couldn't wait for more down in the future!" finished the ex-android smirking the entire time.

By now Chichi was enraged beyond words, smokes could be seem coming out of her nose and ears resembling that of a volcano about to blow. Gohan was looking at his mom praying this could all end soon. As much as he didn't like her foul temper, she was still his mom and the demi-Saiyan prayed to kami and all deities who would hear him to end this conflict soon. Just as he was about to step in between the warring females Chichi charged at Eighteen and swung her still good fist at her.

Instead of connecting her fist with Eighteen's face like how she intended, Chichi's hand connected against an invisible ki barrier and was immediately sent flying into the house causing a good chunk of the wall to collapse from the impact. The blonde woman meanwhile is now laughing while gently stroking her love wound. Unlike Krillin who could break through the protective barrier of her bite mark, Chichi wasn't anywhere near powerful enough and couldn't even reach her.

"Pathetic, and to think you had been with Goku all those years but never got a Saiyan love mark." scoffed Eighteen as she turned her head towards Goku and Gohan.

"I think our business is done here boys, what do you guys say we leave for our new home?" asked Eighteen all too eager to get on with her life but while Goku nodded at her approvingly, Gohan has now rushed towards his mother's side helping her out.

"You two should leave without me, I'll try to visit when I can but I'm staying with mom." said Gohan. Eighteen was about to say something but this time Goku stepped in.

"Sure kiddo, keep her company but please don't let her boss you around anymore!" yelled Goku and with a nod back from Gohan he picked up his mate in his arms bridal style and took off into the air. As the Saiyan was flying towards their new home following the direction of his love, he couldn't help but to let a sigh of relief, he had finally broken up with Chichi and Gohan seemed to be with him on his decision, now there's nothing standing between him and Eighteen.

* * *

By the time the couple arrived at their new home and what used to be Kakarot's secret hideout, it was already night time.

"This is beautiful!" said Goku as he entered the place with Eighteen in his arms. Looking around the marvelous place, Goku had to admit his evil side sure knew how to find a place to start a family, the well decorated house looked like it could contain an entire new generation of half-Saiyans.

"Wait until you see the bedroom my love, then you will truly begin to appreciate this place!" said Eighteen with a blush.

"Oh? And just where is this bedroom you spoke so highly of babe?" asked Goku seductively immediately getting the clue while squeezing down onto Eighteen's ass hard causing her to let out a lust filled moan.

"It's...ohhhh...it's on the second floor Goku!" said Eighteen panting from Goku's caress and her lover wasted no time as he quickly rushed them into the bedroom and within minutes clothes were sent flying onto the floor.

* * *

Seven Months Later:

A blonde woman with huge belly could be seem lying on the hospital bed screaming in pain while her husband was beside her holding onto her hand, which wasn't exactly all that easy as she was squeezing against it so hard he could feel his bones begin to crack.

"It's...it's all your fault Goku! How dare you put this blasted thing inside me!" screamed Eighteen as she felt another contraction and squeezed even tighter against Goku's hand making the Saiyan wince but he knew the pain he felt was nothing like what she's experiencing now. Part of him wished this would never have to happen, and the kind hearted Saiyan cursed his evil side Kakarot mentally for knocking her up which surprisingly got a response from his usually dormant evil self.

"Relax Goku, she will be alright! Us Saiyan know how to take care of our soon to be mother!" said Kakarot to his better-self as he looked at his mate through Goku's eyes eager to see the plan he had started nine months ago come to fruition. "If you will just look at that love mark I bestow upon her, you will see it's drawing ki from us and giving it to her" said finished Kakarot. Sure enough, when Goku looked at the bite mark, he could see it was burning brightly no doubt pumping flows of ki into the mother in labor.

"Keep pushing ma'am, I can see the head starting to come out!" suddenly came the doctor's voice.

After a couple of more pushes, and broken bones, the sound of an infant crying could be heard throughout the room while Eighteen slumped back against the bed exhausted.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" announced a nurse who proceeded to cut the umbilical cord and began cleaning the blood and fluids from his body.

"You've done it Eighteen! I'm so proud of you!" shouted Goku excitedly as he could hear Kakarot whispering something along the lines of "told you she could handle it!"

"Yes Goku, but I'm never doing this ever again you hear me?" said Eighteen weakly with her eyes closed. She could feel from the mark on her shoulder that it was giving her much needed energy and fasten her recovery for that she was somewhat thankful of her Saiyan mate.

Soon the cleaned infant was returned to his parents wrapped in pink blankets and the parents looked at him adoringly. Strands of black hair could be seem on the infant's head but the two could only guess what his eyes would look like.

"So what should we name our child?" asked Eighteen gently stroking her first born's head.

The Saiyan began pondering thoughtfully at his wife's question until he suddenly came up with an idea.

"What if we call him Shishito?" asked Goku making his wife chuckle.

"Shishito, but what kind of silly name was that?" asked Eighteen with a chuckle.

"Well, since all Saiyans are named after vegetables and food, even Gohan stands for meal, I thought it was only right to name my son after my favorite dish shishito!" said Goku whose stomach suddenly growled at the mention of food causing Eighteen to sweat drop.

"Whatever you stupid Saiyan." muttered Eighteen weakly drifting to sleep, the last image she saw before she fell asleep was that of her lover carrying her son and for that she slept soundly.

* * *

Author's Note: I believe this will be the end of this series and I won't be updating on this anytime soon. This being said if there are ideas on how to continue or if anyone want to request any scenario feel free to let me know. I'll be working on my other fanfic: The Saiyan Weapon after this so do check it out. Until next time!


End file.
